O amor não está à venda
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: O amor não se encontra em qualquer loja, ele não estará em qualquer esquina. Traiçoeiro, aparece apenas com o passar do tempo...
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia e seus personagens não me pertencem, são de Hidekaz Himaruya e qualquer outro que detenha seus direitos autorais.

Obrigada à Blanxe, que betou a história.

Boa leitura!

**O amor não está à venda**

**Capítulo 1**

- Eu não quero mais me apaixonar.

Declarou em voz alta – apesar de a mesma ser naturalmente suave e baixa, não ressoando com força. Sabia que ninguém iria ouvi-lo - já que era exclusivo dele fazer visitas frequentes ao telhado da escola - e esse foi justamente o maior motivo para afirmar aquilo com tanta confiança e em um tom audível.

Os olhos castanhos se abriram, de imediato afetados pela claridade excessiva, o que forçou o rapaz a semicerrá-los. Por mais que doesse, adorava fitar o infinito azul do céu. Como de praxe, estendeu o braço, mas seus dedos apenas tocavam o vazio. Talvez fosse algum tipo de masoquista, pois sabia que o que queria era inalcançável.

O sinal do horário se sobrepôs a qualquer outro som, fazendo com que o nipônico finalmente se levantasse para juntar a toalha em que estivera deitado e o _obentou _que sempre trazia de casa, e voltar, em seguida, à sala de aula, com um suspiro escapando pelos lábios finos. Ainda tinha muitos horários para aguentar, porém não podia fazer nada quanto a isso.

Este era Kiku Honda, vivendo cotidianamente sua vidinha normal e medíocre.

_**x**_

- Tsc.

O som de um estalo escapou da boca do observador, enquanto este se afastava do espelho. Não devia errar, não tanto! Se chegou ao ponto de fazê-lo dizer aquelas palavras, só significava uma coisa...

- Arthur.

A voz grave e séria chamou, fazendo com que endireitasse a postura e fosse pesadamente ao encalce dela. Passando pelo extenso corredor, chegou às imensas portas brancas, sem precisar parar para se anunciar, pois o mesmo tom falara um "entre". Respirando fundo, obedeceu, caminhando até perto do trono de nuvens e abaixando a cabeça para seu superior.

- Sim, senhor?

- Vejo que está falhando muito com seu protegido. Ele já entrou no terceiro ano do colegial e você ainda não teve um acerto... Assim ele irá se formar sem viver um grande amor.

- Sim, senhor.

- E então você sabe o que acontece.

O loiro estremeceu, mas voltou a concordar.

- Sim, senhor.

O superior revirou os olhos.

- Você terá até o final do ano para fazer algo direito.

- Sim, senhor.

- Pode se retirar – fez um gesto com a mão, como se fosse algo banal. – E trate de melhorar sua personalidade, porque você é um chato!

Os olhos verdes se estreitaram quando franziu o cenho, mas o rapaz murmurou com obediência mais um "sim, senhor" e se retirou.

Todavia, agora tinha um problemão para resolver. _Como _fazer Kiku se apaixonar por alguém que vale a pena? Tinha seus poderes, mas não podia forçar; ele só gostaria de alguém que já tivesse certa tendência a fazê-lo. Caso contrário, só proporcionaria mais e mais sofrimento ao pequeno.

Voltando às suas acomodações, aproximou-se da fonte de água, materializando a imagem do japonês. Qualquer superfície espelhada servia para seu propósito, assim poderia sempre observá-lo de longe. Ainda era um guerreiro que deveria ajudar aquele quem devia proteger, guiando e dando força. Não se permitiria falhar novamente (e nem podia, pelo bem de sua posição).

Talvez fosse hora de se levar a sério. Tinha feito seu trabalho muito mal até aquele momento, devia agir mais diretamente... Afinal, situações drásticas pedem medidas drásticas, não é mesmo?

Deixando a hesitação de lado, vestiu a armadura e pegou as flechas e o arco, prendendo-os às costas antes de se retirar.

_**x**_

O sol se punha no horizonte através das janelas de vidro da sala de aula. O cenário seria agradável e romântico, se não fosse tão solitário. Ao menos, logo poderia ir embora, das tarefas pelas quais era responsável no dia, só faltava entregar alguns papéis na sala dos professores. Reunindo coragem, ergueu-os e dispôs-se a caminhar em direção ao local de destino.

Definitivamente, era masoquista. Sentia algum prazer em ver o pátio tão vazio quanto sua vida, motivo pelo qual caminhava perto das janelas do corredor.

Foi inevitável parar quando viu uma alma viva naquele lugar, franzindo de leve as sobrancelhas. Todos já deviam ter ido embora àquele horário. Só restavam na escola os funcionários de limpeza e os alunos em seus respectivos clubes... E, claro, Kiku Honda demorando a realizar suas tarefas, já que sua dupla faltara.

Apoiou as folhas no batente, ignorando o fato de que assim demoraria mais a realizar seu dever. Não se preocupava por um motivo: ninguém esperava por ele – tanto para entregar os papéis quanto em casa. Como ninguém reclamaria, caso se atrasasse, não havia problema se interromper por um instante e colocar-se na posição de observador.

Estava curioso: quem seria aquele? Analisava a silhueta, mas não se recordava de ninguém com aquele tipo físico (embora admitisse não conhecer muitas pessoas).

Quando ia desistindo de descobrir, precisou fechar os olhos por causa de uma brisa mais forte que lhe envolvera. No processo, os documentos que carregava esvoaçaram, espalhando-se pelo lado de fora com uma rapidez impressionante. Até conseguiu segurar alguns, mas bem poucos, ficando a encarar a cena que se desenrolava sem poder fazer algo para impedir.

Não deixava de ser bonito ver o branco envolvendo aquele desconhecido como se o vento estivesse sendo controlado por ele (o que sabia ser coisa exclusiva de sua cabeça repleta de influências de jogos e animes). E, assim como em uma cena de mangá – ou um passe de mágica –, o rapaz se virou para si.

Kiku não conseguiu evitar ficar surpreso. Com as folhas voando, de início, só viu os olhos azuis como o céu e, em seguida, algumas mechas amareladas que caíam ao lado dos mesmos. Pensou que aquele garoto era como o dia, embora apenas dois segundos depois reparasse que seu "dia" estava nublado. Lágrimas escorriam pela face alheia e sentiu o coração apertar, especialmente após o olhar surpreso que ele lhe direcionara.

De imediato, desviou os orbes castanhos, sentindo as bochechas quentes. Não sabia como o loiro era, mas odiava quando o pegavam chorando. E se sentia desconfortável quando via alguém nessa situação, porque não sabia como agir, mesmo não sendo da sua conta.

Quando reparou através da visão periférica que o rapaz enxugava as lágrimas na manga do casaco, deixou aquele assunto de lado e deu-se conta de que tinha de pegar tudo que fora espalhado. Iria ser responsabilizado caso algo se perdesse!

Olhou para os lados, teria de dar a volta para sair pela porta. Aproveitou que não vinha ninguém para cometer um ato necessário de vandalismo: colocou uma das mãos na janela, usando-a como apoio para o corpo, agachando-se no batente da mesma. O vidro poderia ser baixo, mas não daria para atravessar com calma sem pisotear as flores, saltando então para depois do canteiro, caindo de joelhos.

- _Itai_...

Murmurou, deixando as folhas sobre o próprio colo, segurando o local ardente após se sentar. Isso era para aprender a não pular de lugares consideravelmente altos sem as mãos para ajudar no pouso.

- Hey! Você está bem?

Foi a vez de Alfred se preocupar com o moreno, aproximando-se dele a passos rápidos. O nipônico levantou o olhar constrangido para o outro, sorrindo sem graça.

- Estou... Só preciso pegar aquelas folhas.

Fechou os olhos, se levantando sob o olhar desconfiado do americano, mas este deu de ombros e sorriu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Certo! Vou te ajudar!

Rindo, o estadunidense saiu correndo pela extensão do pátio, pegando todo papel que encontrava em seu caminho. Era seu dever ajudar quem precisava!

Kiku ficou a observar por algum tempo o mais alto juntando o que tinha derrubado, se perguntando como alguém poderia mudar de humor tão rápido. Sentia-se curioso, mas que intimidade tinha para perguntar se estava tudo bem? Nenhuma. Balançando a cabeça ligeiramente para os lados, o oriental se pôs de pé. O outro poderia estar ajudando por vontade própria, só que isso não era desculpa para ficar parado. Afinal, se tinha feito bagunça, a culpa era exclusivamente sua.

Após cada um juntar certa quantidade, aproximaram-se, unindo os montes. Honda contou o número de folhas, suspirando aliviado por todas estarem ali. Timidamente, atreveu-se a levantar o rosto para o maior, agradecendo pelos olhos azuis não se mostrarem vermelhos e nem inchados. Seria (mais) difícil encará-lo se estivessem assim.

- Anno... Obrigado pela ajuda, anh...

- Heheh! – O loiro riu, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. – Alfred Jones a seu dispor!

Acabou por sorrir de um jeito discreto. Aquela animação era um pouco contagiante. Abraçando as folhas contra o próprio tórax, efetuou uma pequena reverência.

- Obrigado mais uma vez, Alfred-san. Desculpe pelo transtorno...

- Hahahahaha! Não se preocupe, pequeno! – Colocou uma das mãos na cabeça do moreno, dando dois tapinhas amigáveis, apontando para si mesmo com o polegar da restante. – Precisando, pode sempre contar com o herói aqui!

Franziu de leve o cenho, mas manteve a face rebaixada.

- Erm... Meu nome é Kiku Honda, a propósito.

Foi só se apresentar para se arrepender, pois o estadunidense passara o braço por seus ombros, trazendo-o para perto. Foi inevitável corar violentamente, chegando até mesmo as suas orelhas, deixando visível seu constrangimento, visto que o rosto estava oculto pelos fios negros.

- Yahoo! Kiku, então! Meu mais novo amigo!

- Alfred-san... – Murmurou, sem saber se o outro ouviria. - Anh, preciso entregar esses papéis na sala dos professores, então...

- Eu vou com você!

Com animação, foi arrastando-o para o local, sem saber que estavam sendo observados por um olhar intrigado.

Arthur podia jurar de pés juntos: não tinha feito nada. Não dessa vez!

Certo. Sendo razoável, ainda não tinha acontecido nada, mas o anjo viu naquele encontro inesperado uma possibilidade. Se pudesse atingir a ambos com suas flechas... Resolveria sua vida!

_**x**_

Aqui venho eu com mais uma long-fic, aeae (?)

Espero que gostem. Tentarei atualizar toda semana.

Então, reviews?~


	2. Chapter 2

_Segundo capítulo, aqui. Boa leitura._

_**x**_

Toda aula de Inglês era maçante para os alunos, especialmente se fosse no primeiro tempo. Não pela matéria em si, mas ninguém mais suportava aquele professor com métodos ultrapassados de ensino e que não se preocupava com o aprendizado dos estudantes. Era o típico velho cansado que vivia os dias somente aguardando por sua aposentadoria e descontava todo o estresse que viveu nos pobres e inocentes adolescentes.

Ok, alguns não eram tão inocentes assim. Kiku tinha noção disso, pois muitos de seus colegas viviam aprontando com professores e com alunos. Já tinha sido um dos alvos, não era legal, por isso preferia ficar em seu canto.

Sem pensar muito, quando ouviu o sinal tocando, acomodou-se no seu lugar junto às janelas, já apoiando o queixo na mão, com um ar entediado. Àquela altura, todos ali sabiam a língua estrangeira. Tinham alunos de intercâmbio e recebiam muitos que se mudavam para o Japão. Era básico ter o idioma no currículo, embora Honda admitisse para si mesmo que os jogos o ajudaram a ter o interesse. E, por sinal, só isso salvava seu gosto por aquelas aulas.

Nem se dignou a olhar para a porta se abrindo, só sendo desperto do seu mundinho de reflexões quando um burburinho começou. Ao cair em si, deu de cara com o coordenador do seu ano, sendo assim, resolveu prestar atenção no que ele falava.

-... Devido a tais acontecimentos, Shinoda-sensei teve que se afastar e hoje irão conhecer um novo professor – voltou-se para a porta. – Entre, por favor.

Com essas palavras, através da porta surgiu Arthur Kirkland, como todos poderiam saber com o coordenador escrevendo o nome no quadro.

- Agora deixarei vocês com ele. Comportem-se!

O aviso de sempre. Mas assim que o responsável saiu, todos começaram a conversar entre si. Menos Kiku, mas só porque este não tinha bem com quem falar, por isso, se limitou a observar o novo instrutor. Não era tão ruim, julgaria-o bonito se fosse uma garota e... retirasse um pouco daquelas sobrancelhas. "Deve ser estrangeiro", foi a conclusão a qual chegou após reparar no tipo físico e cabelos e olhos claros. Talvez descendente... Chutaria ou britânicos ou estadunidenses, mas só pelo simples fato dele ter tomado o posto de professor de Inglês.

- Quietos! – Chamou a atenção. Não parecia ter sotaque. O loiro limpou a garganta, tomando a palavra. – A partir de hoje serei o professor de Inglês de vocês. Espero fazer um bom trabalho! Vou me esforçar para cuidar de vocês.

Não sabia se era impressão, mas Kiku pensou que ele o fitava ao falar aquela última frase. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem de leve e logo abaixou a cabeça, afastando aquele pensamento. Era ridículo, em uma sala com tantas pessoas, não seria logo ele que chamaria a atenção do professor novato. Não tinha uma aparência incomum e, mesmo que tivesse notas boas, ele ainda não teria conhecimento disso.

Decidindo passar um ano sem problemas, somente ignorou, prestando atenção no conteúdo que seria revisado.

_**x**_

Adorava quando chegava o intervalo, apesar destes passarem rápido demais em comparação ao período de aulas. Kiku planejava seguir sua rotina e subir ao telhado para lanchar, carregando em suas mãos o _obentou_, foi pego de surpreso por alguém pulando em seus ombros.

- Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiku! – Gritou Alfred, puxando-lhe. – Vamos lanchar juntos, _my friend_!

O nipônico franziu levemente o cenho. Era normal alguém grudar em uma pessoa que tinha conhecido no dia anterior? Tudo bem, conversaram bastante enquanto caminharam – e o americano o acompanhara não só à sala dos professores, mas também até metade do caminho para casa – e descobriram que ambos gostavam de jogos e coisas bem nerds. Talvez realmente pudessem ser amigos. Assim, não teria problema levá-lo ao seu cantinho.

- Kiku? Heey, você está ouvindo? - Reclamou o maior, fazendo bico e cruzando os braços.

- Ah... Desculpe-me – sorriu sem graça para o outro. – O que vai lanchar?

O americano suspirou, dando tapinhas no topo da cabeça do moreno. Tinha acabado de falar sobre isso! Mas tudo bem. Era bondoso e poderia repetir.

- Eu costumo comprar na cantina! Vem comigo?

- Eu trago lanche de casa... – Refletiu, mas apressou-se para completar. - Mas ainda podemos comer juntos, se não se importar.

- Ok! Vamos comprar, então!

Fechando os olhos e sorrindo largamente, Alfred agarrou o menor por um dos pulsos, puxando-o até a área da cantina. Quando chegaram, largou-o um pouco afastado, pois era hora de enfrentar as pessoas que se amontoavam para comprar comida. Para sorte do estadunidense e azar de todos os outros, ele possuía uma força gigantesca – da qual não se dava conta, logo bastando afastar as pessoas com os braços que logo chegava às tias que vendiam o lanche. Pediu o de sempre: pão com recheios variados (também comia muito) e uma lata de refrigerante. Melhor que isso só hambúrguer!

Após conseguir o que queria, foi fácil sair da multidão, indo com suas compras nos braços – e um dos pães já na boca – em direção ao japonês. Até tentou falar algo, porém soou desconexo.

- Pode engolir primeiro, Alfred-san...?

Com a fala, quis rir, mas se controlou para não deixar nada cair. Inclinou a boca na direção do nipônico, esperando que ele entendesse que era para retirar o pedaço pendente de seus lábios. A mensagem foi passada, pois o menor segurou a ponta do lanche e retirou-o da boca do estadunidense, esperando que ele mastigasse o que ficara e engolisse.

- Aonde costuma comer? Eu sempre lancho andando por aí, é divertido ver pessoas!

- Ah... Costumo ir para o telhado. Lá é bem calmo.

- Certo! Vamos!

Sem esperar uma resposta, Alfred saiu caminhando na frente, fazendo com que o mais baixo precisasse apressar o passo para acompanhá-lo. Não se importou muito com isso, só achou um pouco incômodo os olhares. O americano poderia até não ter amigos de verdade, mas era do tipo que falava com todos, enquanto Kiku... Bem, este não se destacava e realmente preferia passar despercebido. Ao menos chegaram às escadas para o telhado sem que alguém mexesse com eles, fazendo com que suspirasse aliviado enquanto as subia. Tomou a frente, abrindo a porta para o loiro, esperando que ele passasse para fazer o mesmo e fechá-la.

- Aqui estamos – disse mais para si mesmo, seguindo o outro até a sombra, sentando-se ao lado dele. Abrindo o próprio lanche, deixou o pano estendido no chão para colocar sobre o mesmo o pão que segurava e que o outro pudesse deixar livre suas mãos. – Pode colocar aqui em cima suas coisas, Alfred-san.

- Oooh! Você realmente pensa em tudo, Kiku! Heheh – largou tudo sobre o pano, só ficando com a lata de Coca-Cola para abri-la. – Não quer um pouco?

- Anh... Não, obrigado.

Nem gostava daquelas comidas, para falar a verdade. Por isso preferia sua marmita caseira com um lanche típico japonês, sem se esquecer da garrafa térmica com chá. Após despejar um pouco no copo, juntou as mãos, murmurando um _itadakimasu_ para pegar os _hashis _e começar a comer. Alfred nem tinha esperado, já tinha começado a devorar a própria comida, embora olhasse com interesse o menor. Sabendo que ele não o entenderia caso falasse antes de engolir, o fez.

- Hey, Kiku.

- Hm?

- Isso é bom? Nunca comi comida japonesa caseira! – Sorriu. Não que pretendesse que ele lhe desse um pouco... Ok, pretendia sim. - É você quem prepara?

- Ahh... Sim. Sempre preparo na noite anterior para trazer – voltou-se ao outro, inclinando a face levemente para o lado, fitando-o com alguma gentileza. – Quer experimentar?

- Ohh! Eu quero!

E abriu a boca, esperando receber a comida, já que não sabia segurar naqueles palitinhos. Um pouco sem graça – aquilo seria um beijo indireto! – cortou um pedaço da omelete doce, estendendo para o outro que logo pegou.

- Isso se chama _tamago_. É um omelete...

- Que estranho! É doce! – Interrompeu após engolir.

-... É.

- Mas não é ruim! Você cozinha bem, hahaha! Eu acho, né? Afinal nunca comi isso para saber se o que você fez está ruim.

Franziu o cenho, levantando o olhar – realmente pensativo. Mas Kiku parecia do tipo que realizava bem as tarefas de casa, seria uma doméstica perfeita se fosse mulher. Acabou por rir do pensamento, bagunçando os cabelos escuros do outro, deixando-o confuso. Por que Alfred estava rindo?

Todavia, agora que parava para realmente observar seu amigo, caiu em si de que ele não tinha nenhum traço oriental. Claro, tinha reparado nos olhos azuis e cabelos loiros, mas tinha ficado tão surpreso naquele primeiro encontro que só agora lhe passou pela cabeça perguntar:

- Alfred-san...

- Hmmm? – Tinha voltado a comer, por isso, apenas fez um som para mostrar que ouvira.

- Você nasceu aonde? Seus traços não são de um oriental...

O americano engoliu, sorvendo um longe gole da bebida gaseificada para responder ao menor.

- Estados Unidos da América! Vim pra cá com meus pais; meu pai foi transferido para a sede japonesa da companhia deles, aí vim junto.

O maior sorriu cativante e Kiku ficou assustado. Agora Alfred parecia reluzir com uma placa de neon escrito: "importante", "filhinho de papai", "rico".

- Hm... Você fala bem o japonês.

- Eu sei! Mas também, moro aqui desde os dez anos, HAHAH! Um herói incrível como eu tinha de aprender logo para se comunicar com seus habitantes!

Uma coisa ficou clara: o estadunidense tinha a péssima mania de se engrandecer e se achar o máximo. Talvez, por isso, não tivesse muitos amigos, apesar do japonês já ter reparado que ele falava com todos... Sem perceber, sorriu. Não eram tão diferentes assim, tentaria não colocar empecilhos naquela amizade.

- Entendi. Fez bem... E, sabe, você se parece um pouco com o novo professor de Inglês – observou, fitando bem os outros, se concentrando no fio rebelde que ficava de pé.

- WHAT? Você precisa de óculos, Kiku? Aonde eu sou parecido com o sr. Taturana? – Fez beicinho, tal como uma criança.

-... No cabelo. É o mesmo tom...

- Hnf – virou o rosto para o lado, como se estivesse emburrado. – Não diga besteiras! Meu cabelo é bonito e liso, o dele não sai do lugar!

Kiku não queria, mas... Precisou levar as pontas dos dedos aos lábios, abafando um riso.

Arthur franziu o cenho. Não tinha um cabelo ruim! Poderia arrumá-lo, se quisesse... Pegou uma das madeixas, encarando-a.

Droga! Não era hora de ficar preocupado com isso ou com o apelido que recebera. Concentrando-se, ficou pensativo enquanto voltava a observar aquela cena. Eles pareciam se dar bem, seria bom caso não precisasse de sua interferência. Por enquanto, se limitaria a não deixar ninguém atrapalhá-los! E, se possível, aproximá-los.

O resto do dia se passou normalmente, sem grandes acontecimentos. Arthur só se amaldiçoava por ter escolhido uma matéria que não tinha tantas aulas. Todavia, daria um jeito de se aproximar do moreno, esperando calmamente seu último horário terminar.

Por sorte, quando saía da sala de aula, no corredor perpendicular passava seu alvo. Ou melhor, protegido. Com a bolsa contendo os materiais presa devidamente ao ombro, elevou com discrição uma das mãos.

- Ei, Ki–

Interrompeu a própria fala. O nipônico estranharia tal intimidade, então recomeçou:

- Ei, Honda! Espere um pouco – pediu.

De início, teve a impressão de ser chamado, então, não se dignou a olhar. Somente quando ouviu a voz novamente que virou o corpo. Ao ver o mais velho, inclinou o tronco em uma mensura respeitosa.

- Boa tarde, sensei.

Arthur sorriu ao ouvir o cumprimento, parando perto do menor. Definitivamente, não podia reclamar: ele era muito bem educado.

- Boa tarde, Honda. Desculpe por incomodá-lo em seu período livre, mas pode me mostrar onde fica a biblioteca? Queria procurar alguns livros.

- Claro. É por aqui.

Sorriu com boa vontade, sem pensar muito. Alfred já tinha fugido em uma das trocas de horários para avisá-lo de que hoje não poderia acompanhá-lo na volta, pois tinha treino no clube de baseball. Sem a preocupação de encontrar o estadunidense, tomou a frente, sendo seguido pelo maior, sem estranhar seu pedido. E com razão! O loiro chegara há pouco tempo na escola, não faria mal ajudá-lo um pouco. Além disso, já fazia certo período que não visitava a biblioteca – e gostava muito de lá – então aproveitaria a oportunidade.

Arthur ficou um pouco nervoso. Tinha arrumado uma desculpa para conversar com o rapaz, mas agora não sabia o que falar. Quando abriu a boca para perguntar qualquer trivialidade, Kiku parou repentinamente, fazendo com que se assustasse.

- É aqui – anunciou.

- Obrigado – balbuciou, vendo o outro abrir a porta para si, apressando-se para prosseguir: - Não precisa vir comi–

E deu-se conta de que o moreno abrira a porta para ele mesmo. Bom, teria mais uma tentativa, ao menos. Deu de ombros, seguindo-o e imitando-o quando ele cumprimentou a balconista com um aceno de cabeça antes de se enfiar por entre os livros.

Reparando que era seguido, o oriental parou, esperando que o outro ficasse ao seu lado. Recebendo um olhar inquisidor, era perceptível o quanto o professor estava perdido. Na hora pensou que se ele tivesse pedido a outro aluno, só seria sacaneado. Não faria mal ajudá-lo mais um pouco e mostrar simpatia antes que ele fosse atacado pelos "monstros".

- Anno... Que tipo de livro procura, sensei? Posso tentar te ajudar.

O mais velho pensou por alguns segundos, agradecendo por sua mente trabalhar rápido, caso contrário pareceria suspeito – porque não tinha pensado nisso.

- Relacionamentos...

Os olhos castanhos fitaram-no longamente. Pensou em avisar que não ajudaria muito caso ele estivesse com problemas com alguma mulher... Será que ele tinha problemas desse tipo? Só não disse porque pensava bem antes de usar as palavras e não fazia exatamente o tipo atrevido. Ainda sim, Arthur parecia ler sua mente, pois este franziu o cenho e, coçando uma das bochechas agora avermelhadas, continuou em um tom quase emburrado:

- Não pense besteira! É para ver como me relacionar melhor com meus alunos!

- Ah...

Fazia algum sentido. Ele parecia novo, não devia ter experiência de carreira. Todavia, não era da sua conta, logo afastando esses pensamentos para um recanto obscuro de sua mente, mas entrando em seu lugar o que Alfred falara. Não julgava o de olhos verdes feio, mas... Realmente, não se pareciam. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, voltando-se para Arthur antes que acabasse rindo.

- Creio que já vi livros do tipo. Podemos dar uma olhada.

- Certo. Obrigado.

Por um momento, o pensamento de que estava fazendo errado cruzou a cabeça do japonês. Devia manter uma relação distante e comedida com seus professores, mas não podia negar que simpatizara com Arthur, como se de algum modo já o conhecesse. _Tsc_. Estava pensando besteira. Porém, mesmo sabendo disso, quis tentar falar algo.

- Sensei... Sei que não é da minha conta, nem precisa responder, na verdade. Mas você é de onde?

- Não pareço japonês, né? – Riu, divertido e um pouco feliz do outro ter puxado um assunto. – Na verdade, sou inglês! Da maravilhosa terra da rainha.

Sim, já tinha pensado nos detalhes na sua história de vida. Só esperava não estar agindo de modo suspeito.

- Interessante.

O menor comentou para não se passar por mal educado, até por ter sido ele a fazer a pergunta. Entretanto, no momento se concentrava em olhar uma estante, enquanto Arthur se esforçava para continuar falando:

- É bem diferente daqui, mas aqui ainda é bonito! E tem sol. Lá não faz muito sol – esperava não estar falando besteiras. Mas já estava falando! Que tipo de jovem conversaria sobre o clima? Apesar de em seu íntimo pensar que seu protegido agia como um velho em muitas situações. – O que você acha da escola? Muito difícil?

- Aaah... Um pouco. E penso que cada estação tem sua beleza. Aqui é bom porque, por ser um país temperado, elas são bem definidas.

Arthur ficou a fitá-lo, incrédulo. Ele realmente preferiu falar sobre o clima! Era a esse tipo de situação que estava se referindo quando pensou que ele parecia um idoso.

Segurou um suspiro. Era seu trabalho fazê-lo aproveitar a juventude.

- Sim. Espero poder ver as cerejeiras desabrochando ano que vem...

A frase atraiu o olhar do estudante. Ah, é... Ele era estrangeiro, ainda não devia ter visto aquele espetáculo. Mas sentiu que ele falava como se aquele desejo estivesse muito distante ou fosse muito difícil de realizar. Como se ele não tivesse muito tempo...

Foi a impressão que teve. O pior era que, mesmo sem saber, estava certo. Mas Arthur sabia: ele não teria tanto tempo.

- Acontece todo ano. É lindo. Tenho certeza de que conseguirá ver ano que vem.

De algum jeito, o sorriso que o menor lhe mostrara o tranquilizou. Podia ser só um curvar de lábios educado, porém queria fazer com que Kiku sorrisse natural e sinceramente mais vezes. Era seu dever fazê-lo feliz. Literalmente.

- Sim – acabou sorrindo igual. – Vou esperar com paciência.

Mesmo sem demonstrar, o mais baixo ficou surpreso. O inglês parecia o tipo que estava sempre de mau humor. Ficou feliz (e aliviado!) por estar enganado, voltando a procurar por entre os livros algo parecido com o que o mais velho queria. O próprio não procurava, mas o nipônico ou não percebeu ou fingia não perceber, soltando uma exclamação natural quando encontrou.

- Aqui! "Relacionamento entre mestre e aprendiz – como melhorar". Acha que serve?

- Sim! Vai ser ótimo. Obrigado, Honda. – Pegou o livro que lhe era estendido. –Parece conhecer bem as prateleiras. Costuma vir muito aqui?

E no segundo seguinte se deu conta da péssima escolha de palavras, o que fez com que parecesse uma daquelas cantadas horríveis, enrubescendo. Sorte dele ser responsável por alguém tão discreto, que levou relevou aquele "deslize" muito bem.

- Sim... Gosto muito de pegar livros. Acho até que vou procurar algum para mim – disse mais para si mesmo, logo volvendo a face ao outro. – Ainda precisa de ajuda?

Mediante o olhar preocupado, Arthur balançou a mão com elegância.

- Acho que não. Vou dar mais uma olhada por aí, apenas.

- Hm... Certo. Vou fazer o mesmo, se precisar de ajuda...

Deixou subentendido que o auxiliaria, caso necessário, fazendo mais uma breve reverência antes de se aventurar sozinho por entre as estantes, sob o olhar atento e discreto do suposto britânico.

_**x**_

_Se alguém está lendo, reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

Demorei, mas aqui está! Boa leitura.

**Capítulo 3**

Kiku já estava ficando cansado.

Não que Arthur fosse um professor chato, pelo contrário: ele se mostrou bem tolerante e agradável para consigo, apesar daquela aparência de mal encarado. Só era um pouco cansativo todo dia, fim de aula, ele lhe pedir para realizar certas tarefas. Ok, tinha sua parcela de culpa nisso, já que era um dos únicos alunos que ficavam enrolando na escola sem participar de algum clube, além de ter se mostrado simpático com o inglês desde o início.

Alfred achava isso ótimo. Muitas vezes, por enrolar tanto o japonês, acabava dando o horário em que terminava os treinamentos, então ainda podiam caminhar juntos para casa. Porém, mesmo com esse lado bom, tinha avisado para o amigo tomar cuidado: o professor tinha uma cara de pedófilo! E, por Kiku ter uma carinha de gente nova, poderia estar o atraindo. Só foi um bom amigo de precavê-lo dos perigos.

Já Arthur estava matando dois coelhos com uma cajadada só: além de conseguir se aproximar de seu protegido, fazia com que ele e Alfred passassem mais tempo juntos. Agora não gostava mais tanto assim do americano. Quem ele chamava de Sr. Taturana? E NÃO tinha cara de pedófilo! Todavia, não tinha escolha. Estava apostando todas suas fichas em um amor sincero surgir entre os dois. Só por isso ficava inventando coisas para fazer na escola depois do expediente.

- Me chamou, sensei?

Pela porta adentrava o garoto que chamara, logo girando a cadeira na qual estava sentado para fitá-lo com um sorriso.

- Obrigado por vir, Honda. E me desculpe por sempre o chamar...

- Tudo bem – balançou uma das mãos como se não fosse nada.

- Então... – Girou mais uma vez, agora mexendo em alguns papéis, enquanto o nipônico o observava. – Preciso de cópias dessas folhas.

Kiku ficou observando enquanto ele separava o que deveria ser copiado. Suspirou, voltando o olhar pela janela da sala, aparentando ficar meio alheio. Alfred deveria estar treinando com o clube naquele momento

- Parece um pouco preocupado, Honda.

- Ah? – Virou-se para o mais velho, percebendo que era observado. Corou, pegando os originais. – Não é nada.

- Certo – disse com um ar de quem não acreditava muito. Não iria insistir. – Por que não procura um clube para entrar? Seria bom para você...

"E para mim", pensou o professor disfarçado, imaginando que poderia induzir o japonês a entrar no mesmo clube do estadunidense.

- Etto... – Sorriu amarelo. Nunca tinha sido muito de participar dessas coisas. – Vou pensar no caso. Agora, vou tirar suas cópias. Com licença.

Com uma breve reverência, despediu-se, saindo e ganhando o corredor. Mas talvez Arthur tivesse razão, assim poderia aproveitar melhor seu tempo e se distrair um pouco, quem sabe.

Será que era mesmo uma boa ideia? Os dias já estavam ficando mais e mais quentes... Passou o dorso da mão pela testa. Era o verão se aproximando.

_**x**_

Verão... Ah, o verão.

Época de comer comidas leves e refrescantes, ir à piscina e... campeonatos de baseball, como aprendera com Alfred. E isso estava irritando um pouco o nipônico.

Não, não era irritação, pois não conseguia ficar zangado. Só tinha se acostumado a sempre lanchar com Alfred, com ele o acompanhando sempre até a metade do caminho para casa. Agora, com jogos importantes se aproximando, quase não o via. Não era ciúmes do esporte: só estranhava a falta da presença dele. Mas não era nada demais, tinha vivido durante anos desse modo, voltar não deveria ser difícil.

Ao menos pensava assim, até se descobrir novamente solitário.

Suspirou, debruçando-se sobre o parapeito da janela, tendo um ar alheio. Nem ia mais ao telhado, ia ficar sozinho tanto na sala quanto lá que não valia à pena o esforço. Já tinha terminado de comer e, àquela altura, Alfred (que comia bem mais rápido) também, deveria estar aproveitando o tempo restante para treinar.

Arthur adentrou a sala, mesmo sabendo que faltavam alguns minutos para o sinal tocar, sem se importar caso parecesse chato. Sabia que Kiku estava lá e queria conversar mais.

- Honda...?

O menor despertou, virando-se para o professor, endireitando-se.

- Ah! Já bateu o sinal? – Conferiu o em volta e o relógio da parede. - Chegou cedo, sensei.

- Sim. Quis já deixar minhas coisas por aqui... – Caminhou até o menor, esboçando uma expressão preocupada. – Tudo bem? Por que está aqui sozinho?

Não que não soubesse.

Kiku ficou desconfortável. Tinha sempre ouvido que ingleses eram discretos... Arthur não era. Levou uma das mãos até a nuca, brincando com os cabelos que caíam por ela, desviando o olhar.

- Nada em especial...

- Cadê seu amigo? Ele é da sala 3-C, não é?

Não podia negar: Arthur era um bom observador ao menos.

- Etto... Como há um campeonato se aproximando, ele deve estar treinando com o clube.

- Entendi – pousou uma das mãos no topo da cabeça do moreno, abaixando-a um pouco, assim como seu tom. – Não se sente só...?

- Não. - Respondeu automaticamente, apesar dos olhos – mesmo bem escondidos pela franja – demonstrarem o contrário.

- Não te vejo falando com muitas pessoas... Fico preocupado, Honda.

O britânico o lia bem demais. Isso era um pouco perigoso... Entretanto, o que ele falava era um fato. Ou falava com Alfred ou com Arthur, o diálogo que mantinha com seus colegas de classe era apenas o estritamente necessário. Suspirou silenciosamente, uma lágrima escapando furtiva por sua face.

- Shh... Desculpe. Não chore...

Pediu baixo, tentando não transparecer o desespero que sentiu quando o viu começar a chorar, secando com o polegar os olhos do menor, não deixando que ele acabasse por se descontrolar, mas fitando-o dentro dos olhos. Kiku sentiu a face esquentar de pura vergonha, segurando as mãos do maior para afastá-las de si, desviando o olhar, desconcertado.

Arthur percebeu o quanto aquelas mãos eram frágeis. O que esteve fazendo até agora? Ficou irritado consigo mesmo.

- Vou falar agora com esse Alfred!

Desvencilhou-se do outro, já caminhando para a porta da sala quando ouviu uma exclamação e, em seguida, algo se agarrou a um de seus braços.

- Não! É importante para ele, não faça isso!

- Mas está te fazendo mal, Honda! Ele tem que te ouvir também!

- Mas... E-eu não quero atrapalhá-lo...

E, dando-se conta do que fazia, foi afrouxando o aperto que criara no braço do maior, afastando-se dois passos para só ficar segurando-o pela manga do terno.

Arthur respirou fundo. O nipônico estava sendo sincero – não se recordava de já ter o visto aumentando o volume da voz – mas ele era gentil demais. Se fosse um pouco mais egoísta, não sofreria tanto.

- Por que não entra no mesmo clube, então? Você ainda não participa de um, certo?

Sugeriu, apesar de manter o cenho franzido. Podia não ser japonês, mas não era acostumado com toques tão frequentes e dizia com toda certeza do mundo que só naqueles poucos minutos Kiku e ele se tocaram demais para o padrão de ambos. Estava sem graça, claro!

O mais novo ficou surpreso com a proposta, fitando o outro como se ele fosse um ser de outro mundo.

- Mas eu sou péssimo em esportes.

- Não vai saber se não tentar, droga! – Soltou o próprio braço, cruzando-os em frente ao peito. – Vá atrás do que quer.

O loiro estava realmente começando a perder a paciência. Ser um professor não era fácil. Devia ter escolhido vir como aluno... Mas respirou fundo, não podia acabar assustando seu protegido. Ele não era culpado de ter trabalhos e provas para corrigir, além de aguentar monstrinhos aprontando consigo (tendo de bronquear cada um deles).

Ok, era culpa dele sim. Não exatamente por culpa dele... Mas por causa dele. Só estava ali por isso. Apesar de que, se tivesse feito seu trabalho direito, não estaria passando por isso. Hora de pensar racionalmente. O problema de ser humano é estar sujeito a todas aquelas emoções – e cada vez mais.

- Desculpe, não quis ser rude. Mas... Você deve parar de pensar só nos outros. – encarou o menor, sério. – Busque o que quer. Se algo está o incomodando, fale. Ou aceite a situação ou tente mudá-la. Mas ficar parado não vai te ajudar em nada, Kiku...

Sentiu como se falasse de si mesmo. Tinha ficado desatento ao que fazia, cometido muitos erros. Se o japonês era daquele jeito, tinha sua parcela de culpa. Suspirou, bagunçando os cabelos e também desviando o olhar.

- Não me leve a mal... Eu só quero o seu bem.

O oriental estava um pouco assustado com toda aquela mudança. Talvez Kirkland estivesse estressado, mas se esforçava para falar consigo e, no fundo, sabia que ele estava tentando animá-lo. Sorriu timidamente, assentindo, no final mantendo a cabeça baixa.

- Sim. Vou tentar fazer algo.

Arthur curvou o canto dos lábios, satisfeito, afagando os cabelos negros do menor.

- Sei que consegue, Kiku.

E corou até as orelhas. Não só pela mão quente que lhe acariciava, mas por atentar que tinha sido chamado pelo primeiro nome. Quando começou? Não se deu conta, apesar de na verdade não achar de todo ruim. Juntou as mãos em frente ao tórax, concordando mais uma vez. Percebendo o estado do mais novo, Arthur também ficou com a face avermelhada, afastando a mão no momento em que o sinal tocou, indo para frente da sala, enquanto Kiku voltava para sua carteira.

Olhou pela janela, sentindo-se um pouco aliviado. E, de agora em diante, se concentraria naquelas palavras para não fraquejar.

_**x**_

A noite já predominava no céu quando o treino do time terminou, fazendo Alfred se espreguiçar com satisfação. Estava confiante! (Sempre estava...) Se o time seguisse corretamente sua formação, apostava que iriam ganhar o jogo. Adorava comandar e ver que suas dicas auxiliavam a todos.

- Ufa! Espero ter hambúrguer para janta!

Riu sozinho, terminando de guardar suas coisas e saindo do vestiário. Costumava sempre ser um dos últimos a ir embora. Com toda essa disposição, apesar de todos odiarem o jeito mandão do americano, ninguém falava que ele não era esforçado.

Como nesses dias não tinha a companhia de Kiku no caminho de volta, estava vindo com a bicicleta, assim ganhava tempo. Sempre chegava com uma baita fome! Correndo como de praxe até o local que a prendia, parou quando viu uma silhueta próxima a mesma, piscando os olhos azuis como quem não entendia.

- Kiku? – Voltou a sorrir, abraçando-o pelos ombros no exato momento que ele se virou para si. – Hahahha! _Cute_! Não precisava me esperar.

O menor corou, movendo um dos braços de modo a encostar na barriga do outro, afastando-o de si. Já tinha dito para ele não sair o agarrando do nada! Era vergonhoso e uma falta de respeito com seu espaço, mas ao menos ele se distanciava quando fazia algum gesto que pedia para tal.

- Eu só estava na biblioteca... Quando vi a hora, estava perto de você sair, então estava o esperando.

- Ohh, entendi! Você gosta muito de ler, né? – Alfred riu, só lia quadrinhos mesmo. – Isso é legal. Mas não fique até tarde! Para alguém tão fofo é perigoso, pedófilos podem te atacar na volta de casa!

O pior era que o norte-americano falava sério, fazendo com que Kiku apenas sorrisse sem graça. Quase podia sentir uma gota escorrendo por sua cabeça. Provavelmente, o loiro se esquecia, mas Kiku estava no terceiro ano assim como ele, apesar de ser realmente mais baixo e ninguém lhe dar a idade que realmente tinha... Frustrante.

Alfred terminou de abrir o cadeado, guardando a corrente, batendo na garupa ao voltar a face para o japonês com um largo sorriso.

- Vem, eu te levo!

Kiku parou para pensar. Tinha a intenção de irem andando juntos normalmente até a metade do caminho, mas não reclamou, pois seria mais eficiente utilizarem-se do meio de transporte que detinham no momento. Alfred subiu primeiro, o menor se sentou atrás após deixar sua pasta escolar na cesta. Não falaram nada mais, o ocidental começou a pedalar o caminho de volta. O moreno abaixou a cabeça, pressionando o metal da garupa entre os dedos, hesitante.

- Anno... Como vão os treinos, Alfred-san?

- Hahaha! Já falei que não precisa desse prefixo... Ou sufixo? Tanto faz! Mas estão bem! Com minha ajuda, nós vamos ganhar o campeonato!

E soltou uma das mãos da bicicleta, socando o ar, fazendo com que o menor se segurasse mais firme. Alfred deveria ter mais noção das coisas!

- Ahh... Eu estava falando com o professor Arthur–

- O quê? – Virou-se para trás, franzindo o cenho. – Kiku! Tome cuidado com este pervertido! Ele está te perseguindo!

E começou a gesticular, largando a direção, fazendo com que o mais baixo soltasse uma exclamação.

- O-olhe para frente, Alfred!

- Opa! – Chamado a atenção, conseguiu controlar o veículo antes que batesse em um poste, tornando a ficar atento no caminho. – Como falei! O Mr. Taturana tem uma cara de pervertido! Eu ficaria longe, se fosse você.

Fez biquinho, falando sério, fazendo com que Arthur rangesse os dentes enquanto observava. Este garoto era um dos maiores motivos de seu estresse! Mas balançou a cabeça, desfazendo-se do pensamento. Como ele estava longe, não podia fazer nada; só restava ao anjo observar e esperar que seu protegido não compartilhasse das mesmas ideias daquele diabinho americano.

- Não é assim... Ele apenas se preocupa com seus alunos – encolheu os ombros, ficando sem graça por lembrar-se da cena de mais cedo. Tinha praticamente o abraçado...

- Pff! Ele atirou um giz em mim outro dia.

Kiku riu. Era óbvio que Alfred estava dormindo, então, fez por merecer, mesmo que pensasse que a violência era desnecessária. Todavia, não importava! Precisava manter o foco.

- Bem, nós estávamos conversando. Ele disse que seria bom eu entrar em um clube...

Mais uma vez o maior ficou surpreso, voltando a face para trás.

- Ué? Mas ele sempre tira esse tempo para te assediar. Estranho.

Franziu o cenho, recebendo um cutucão nas costas para que olhasse para frente, obedecendo.

- N-não é assédio! – Mais uma vez, enrubesceu. – Apenas conversamos... Mas ele disse isso. E deu a ideia de entrar no mesmo clube que você, ha... ha... – Riu fraco, nervoso. Abaixou a cabeça, só queria ouvir a opinião do amigo sobre o assunto. – Não é idiot...?

- WOOOW! – Freiou, virando-se para fitar o amigo. – Então ele tem boas ideias também! Amanhã mesmo te levo lá!

Rindo alto, não esperou resposta, já saiu pedalando com o dobro da velocidade. Kiku apenas ficou boquiaberto, sem nem se preocupar caso caíssem com aquela aceleração impensada. Quando se deu conta, ficou um pouco feliz. Ele ainda queria ficar perto de si... Isso era um alívio.

- Obrigado...

Murmurou, sem intenção de o outro ouvir, acabando por ficar com o corpo tenso quando ele parou. Tinha medo de ter de explicar por que estava agradecendo, somente fitando o outro quando ouviu a pergunta:

- Para que lado é sua casa, mesmo?

Alfred sorriu amarelo, o que fez o japonês quase cair. Rindo forçadamente, endireitou a postura para guiá-lo.


	4. Chapter 4

Mais um capítulo~ Não se esqueçam dos reviews :D

**Capítulo 4**

No dia seguinte, como tinha dito, Alfred levou Kiku ao campo de treinamento após as aulas.

- Pessoal! Esse é nosso novo membro!

Alfred podia não ser o líder do time, mas agia como tal. Rindo, bateu com força nas costa do japonês, fazendo com que ele desse dois passos para frente. Sorrindo sem graça, juntou as mãos, inclinando o tronco.

- Muito prazer. Espero que cuidem de mim.

Todos olharam com desconfiança para o novo companheiro, estranhando aquela entrada repentina, mas ninguém reclamou. Resolveram jogar e ver se o novato tinha alguma habilidade.

Kiku não estava confiante. Tinha passado a noite pesquisando sobre o esporte, lendo regras e vendo vídeos. Não era o suficiente, nunca tinha segurado em um taco ou uma bola de baseball. Quando foi sua vez de entrar, foi à posição de rebatedor, vendo como era pesado. Todos ficaram incrédulos ao verem que ele mal conseguia girar o taco e um grupo, tomando a coragem, puxou Alfred para uma conversa.

- Que história é essa, Alfred? Ele não consegue nem levantar o taco!

- Muito menos acertar uma bola!

- Hey, hey, calma! Ele quer participar, eu prometo ensiná-lo direitinho.

Agora Kiku estava nervoso, não conseguindo prestar atenção no arremessador. Tinha visto alguns garotos do time conversando com o estadunidense. O que será que iriam fazer? Com certeza estavam reclamando de si. Preocupado com a situação de fora do campo, acabou esquecendo-se do jogo e não notou a bola vindo em sua direção.

- KIKU! A BOLA!

Alfred gritou, apontando para o jogo, chamando a atenção do japonês. Mas era tarde. Quando caiu em si, ela já estava muito perto e não teve reflexo nem para desviar, só tendo tempo de soltar uma exclamação antes de ser acertado na cabeça.

Foi ao chão, apagando.

Ignorando os outros meninos, abriu espaço, correndo até o desmaiado. Segurou o corpo do japonês, balançando-o.

- Kiku? Kiiiiku? _Oh, my God_! V-vou levá-lo para a enfermaria!

E, sem esperar reclamações – e ninguém iria reclamar, Alfred jogava bem e não seria um desconhecido que iria querer lidar com o novato –, saiu correndo em direção ao prédio da escola, levando o nipônico nos braços como se seu peso fosse insignificante. E para Alfred era. "Será que ele está comendo direito?", pensou, mas acabou rindo. Não tinha moral nenhuma: a alimentação do amigo era bem mais saudável que a dele. A coisa mais nutritiva que comia era a salada do hambúrguer.

Nesse exato momento, Arthur estava com a cabeça afundada no próprio braço na sala dos professores. Aquele... Idiota! Deixou que Kiku se machucasse! Levantou-se, apoiando as mãos no tampo da mesa, fechando o relógio de bolso que possuía um espelho embutido e ficando de pé. Tinha evitado até agora, mas precisaria acordar Alfred e fazê-lo cuidar melhor do seu pequeno protegido.

Chegando à enfermaria com o garoto adormecido, a responsável já sabia o que deveria ter acontecido. Bolada de baseball. Sempre sobrava para Alfred carregar os que caíam por causa de uma delas, já que ele possuía mais força física. Não demorou muito, o nipônico estava descansando em um dos leitos dispostos sobre o local. Alfred apenas ficou a observá-lo fixamente - como se isso fosse fazê-lo acordar – até que a porta se abriu. De início, pensando que fosse apenas a médica voltando de fazer alguma coisa que não ouviu o quê – na verdade era só para pegar no estoque algodões, pois acabara o do consultório – não deu muita atenção. Só levantou os olhos azuis quando os passos pararam do outro lado da cama.

- Ooh... – não ia muito com a cara dele, franzindo o cenho de início, logo sorrindo. – Oi, professor! Se machucou também? Hahah!

- Abaixe o tom, você está em uma enfermaria.

O americano tapou a própria boca, ainda tinha algum bom senso e não queria atrapalhar o descanso do amigo. Conferindo que ele permanecia adormecido, voltou-se ao que estava de pé.

- O que faz aqui?

- Soube que ele tinha se machucado – indicou o japonês com a cabeça – e quis vir ver como ele estava.

Alfred franziu o cenho, intrigado.

- Ouch! A história já se espalhou assim? Que coisa!

Espreguiçou-se e Arthur tossiu forçadamente. Agradeceu pelo estadunidense ser um idiota, assim ele não desconfiaria que era impossível ter acontecido o que falara. Menos trabalho para si, o que era ótimo. Então, eles se encararam por longos segundos. Azul e verde - céu e terra. Alfred sentia-se desconfortável, resolvendo quebrar o silêncio:

- Você quer algo aqui, professor? – Não era sua intenção, mas acabou por parecer um pouco cortante.

- Não... Ou melhor, sim. Quero que cuide direito dele.

Indicou o japonês com a cabeça, lançando um olhar significativo ao outro loiro. Arthur estava controlando o tom para não se exaltar e parecer que queria arrumar briga. Em um silêncio incômodo e, sem saber o motivo daquilo, Alfred ficou de pé, se revelando uns dois centímetros mais alto que o professor.

- Por que diz isso?

"Não posso brigar", relembrou-se Arthur, abaixando a voz.

- Você é a pessoa mais próxima a ele. Fique atento para não deixá-lo se machucar. E não o machuque, caso contrário...

- Espera um pouco – pediu o americano, elevando as mãos como se pedisse calma. – Você não acha que o Kiku é bem grandinho? Ele tem responsabilidade para se cuidar – "mais do que eu", pensou – e... Isso foi algum tipo de ameaça?

- Não – Arthur suspirou pacientemente. – Mas você não entende! Ele precisa ser proteg–

- Uhm...

Ouviu-se um gemido de dor, o que fez ambos se voltarem para a cama.

- I-itai...

O japonês murmurou, tentando se levantar. No mesmo instante, tanto Alfred quanto Arthur se aproximaram para ajudar, enquanto a porta se abria e entrava a responsável pelo local, a qual piscou os olhos surpresa ao se deparar com o professor de Inglês.

- Arthur-sensei? Não sabia que estava aqui... Você acordou! – Aproximou-se, fazendo com que os loiros se afastassem, sentando-se no banquinho próximo ao leito. – Como se sente?

Kiku franziu o cenho, massageando-o.

- Minha cabeça dói...

- Natural. Provavelmente vai ficar com um galo. Vá direto para casa e coloque gelo quando chegar. E se sentir algo mais nos próximos dias, me procure.

- Anh... Sim, obrigado.

Kiku concordou, ainda meio perdido, mas conseguindo se levantar e ficar de pé sem cambalear. Nem tinha forças para contrariar as ordens da médica, apenas fazendo uma reverência e agradecendo antes de sair, sendo seguido pelos dois que restavam no local.

- Kiku, como se sente?

Perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, encarando-se em seguida. O moreno parou, virando-se para observar a ambos, piscando os olhos algumas vezes.

- Anh, estou bem. Mas, me desculpe, Alfred. Hoje não volto ao clube. – e sentia-se um pouco mal com isso.

- Hahah! Tudo bem, Kiku. Apenas vá para casa e descanse!

Fechou os olhos azuis, sorrindo largamente e colocando as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta. O nipônico assentiu, aliviado pelo estadunidense não parecer chateado, volvendo então os orbes na direção do inglês que parecia emburrado, sem saber o que falar. Não sabia nem como ou por que ele estava ali!

- Anno...

- Eu te levo.

- Anh? Para casa...? Não precisa...

Mas o mais velho não ouviu, saiu andando na frente. Alfred estava incrédulo e Kiku boquiaberto. Sem saber ao certo o que fazer, o japonês fez uma pequena reverência para se despedir do americano antes de ir até o mais velho. Sozinho, Alfred fez bico, cruzando os braços.

- Eu poderia te levar, se pedisse...

_**x**_

- Anno...! Sensei...

Kiku chamou, ofegante pela corrida, indo aos tropeços até o mais velho. Chegou inclusive a quase cair – e realmente achou que isso aconteceria – mas Arthur o segurou pelos ombros, impedindo que fosse de cara no chão.

-... Desculpe. Pisei em falso.

- Tudo bem.

Antes que fosse repelido, o anjo soltou o menor por contra própria, retomando a caminhada com ele ao seu lado. Pelas janelas laterais o sol tingia o cenário de alaranjado, fazendo Kiku pensar que foi por volta desse horário que viu Alfred pela primeira vez, mas agora a situação era bem diferente.

- Sensei, não precisa me levar. Não se incomode, posso ir andando.

- Não é incômodo. Não vou deixar você andar sozinho quando acabou de se machucar.

O moreno soltou um murmúrio, levando instintivamente uma das mãos ao galo que ganhara na cabeça. Alfred devia ter contado a ele – foi a conclusão lógica a qual chegou. Não reclamou mais, até estava agradecido pela carona; então seguiu o maior até o estacionamento. Arthur rumou até um Toyota Hilux versão esportiva lançada no Reino Unido de tom azul escuro, fazendo o estudante pensar que o professor tinha uma família rica, porque, se ele tivesse começado trabalhar há pouco tempo, não teria condições de comprar um carro daqueles. Kiku balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos para adentrar no carro após o mais velho, fechando a porta e colocando o cinto. Só então o britânico colocou a chave na ignição, girando-a e ligando o motor para dar a partida.

O japonês se sentia um tanto nervoso. Não deveria ser tão próximo de um professor e agora estava pegando até uma carona! Segurou o cinto que lhe transpassava o peito, apertando-o com os dedos. Talvez devesse falar algo.

- Ah, sim! O endereço...

- Não precisa – Arthur sorriu de canto, sem tirar os olhos da estrada. – Eu sei onde é.

Tinha dito sem pensar, só depois reparando que isso era... suspeito. E Kiku ficou realmente assustado, encolhendo os ombros e retraindo o corpo. Olhou pelo vidro da janela, fixando o reflexo do mais velho na mesma. Assim poderia vigiá-lo. Talvez Alfred estivesse certo quando o chamasse de pedófilo... E agora também era perseguidor? Medonho.

Arthur riu nervoso, precisava retirar aquela imagem – e rápido!

- É que eu já planejava levá-lo para casa, hahaha! Aí olhei seu endereço na lista e... – Franziu o cenho. Não estava piorando sua situação? – Não, esquece. Eu nunca falei nada.

O nipônico se afundou no banco, sorrindo amarelo.

- Certo...

E o que restou no carro foi um silêncio constrangedor. O mais novo só respirou aliviado quando o loiro parou o veículo em frente a sua casa, indo soltar o cinto, mas quando foi fazê-lo, Arthur pousou a mão sobre a dele. Surpreso, encararam-se longamente antes que o mais velho finalmente se pronunciasse:

- Kiku... Qualquer coisa, por favor, fale comigo.

O asiático engoliu a seco, sentindo uma espécie de choque. Somente após concordar que Arthur se afastou.

- Tenha uma boa noite.

- V-você também, sensei.

Abriu a porta do carro, saindo um pouco apressado demais, sentindo o coração acelerado. O que tinha sido aquilo? Não conseguia entender Arthur. Acenou para o veículo se distanciando, só então se lembrando de um detalhe...

- Meus materiais...

_**x**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Tudo correu bem, no final. Depois do treino do clube, Alfred passou na casa de Kiku para devolver a pasta que ele esquecera e prometeu no final de semana ajudá-lo com o esporte. Sinceramente? Não estava animado, mas concordou em se encontrarem no domingo em um parque. Como Kiku não tinha o necessário para jogar, o americano levou o taco, as luvas e a bola, chegando alguns minutos depois no nipônico na praça escolhida.

- Kiiiiku! Desculpe o atraso!

Rindo, parou embaixo da árvore em que o japonês estava, piscando os olhos duas vezes. Jeans e blusa com mangas curtas, era só uma vestimenta mais casual que uniforme escolar, só que não deixava de ser estranho ver o amigo assim. Mesmo casualmente, ele ainda parecia formal... Kiku era realmente estranho, na opinião de Alfred, que no dia-a-dia usava jeans e camisetas – e até na escola dispensava toda aquela arrumação.

- Não demorou muito. Acabei de chegar, na verdade.

Sempre chegava cinco minutos atrasado, afinal.

- Yahoo! Vamos treinar! – Retirou a luva de dentro do taco, mostrando a ambos. – O que quer começar a treinar? Arremesso ou rebatimento?

O moreno pensou um pouco, não precisando de muito para decidir. Depois de ser acertado no primeiro dia por uma bola, era óbvio o que queria aprender primeiro – a se defender.

- Rebatimento.

- Ok! Vamos lá! – Alfred pegou a luva e a bola após empurrar ao outro o taco, indo para uma área mais aberta. – Prepare-se! Vou arremessar!

Avisou, esperando que Kiku tomasse a posição sobre a grama. Ao longe, muitas crianças corriam e brincavam. Tinham escolhido uma área mais afastada para não atrapalharem ninguém.

- V-vá com calma, por favor! – Lembrou-se de pedir, já que sabia da empolgação do americano após ir mais alguns dias no clube.

- Ok!

O americano se preparou, mas tomou cuidado para jogar devagar. Não adiantou, pois, mesmo com a (ligeira) moderação, não acertou a bola. Ao menos não foi atingido.

- De novo!

E após pegar a bola, Alfred a atirou repetidas vezes, até que Kiku – que não tinha tanta resistência – largasse o taco no chão e se sentasse, ofegante.

- C-chega...! Não sirvo para isso, Alfred-san.

O loiro se aproximou, rindo.

- Você cansa rápido! E está fazendo errado. Vamos, levante-se, vou ensinar a rebater!

Os olhos castanhos fitaram-no longamente. Se ele já tinha visto aquilo, por que não avisara antes? Suspirou, e aceitou a mão que lhe era estendida, segurando-a e ficando de pé com a ajuda do puxão do estadunidense.

- Segure o taco.

O moreno obedeceu, pegando de volta o instrumento e ficando na posição. Alfred se colocou atrás dele, pousando as mãos suavemente sobre as do menor.

- Tem de aproximá-las mais e separar um pouco mais os pés. E você está movendo só os braços, o corpo tem de acompanhar também a investida.

A voz dele soava perigosamente próxima, fazendo o menor ficar nervoso.

- E relaxe! Levante um pouco mais... – Fez o movimento, ajudando-o. - Isso.

Alfred usava um tom mais baixo para falar, puro reflexo; além de sorrir ao ver o garoto tão tenso só por estar um pouquinho mais perto do que de costume. Era fofo! E, de quebra, sentia o perfume dele. Balançou a cabeça para os lados, afastando os pensamentos e voltando o olhar para o mais baixo.

- Acho que agora consegue. Treine um pouco parado.

O japonês concordou, esperando Alfred se afastar para fazê-lo. Sentia-se meio idiota de ficar repetindo os mesmos movimentos, mas ao menos não era ele quem gritava instruções ou palavras de incentivo. O estadunidense bem que podia falar mais baixo... Bem, era o jeito dele. Ao menos, com a ajuda do loiro, no final do dia já conseguia acertar os rebatimentos.

- Wah, que fome!

- Treinamos bastante, não é? – Olhou para o maior, sorrindo de leve. – Vamos fazer um lanche.

- Concordo plenamente!

Mostrou o polegar erguido para o japonês, tomando a frente para guiá-lo até uma daquelas lanchonetes que serviam _fast-food_ porque não estava nem um pouco a fim de ver aonde Kiku o levaria se dependesse dele. O moreno soltou um muxoxo – que Alfred não ouviu – porém decidiu não reclamar. Depois de toda a ajuda dele, não ia impor sua preferência.

Adentraram o estabelecimento e pegaram os lanches, tomando uma das mesas do local para comerem. Não importava o quanto convivesse com o americano, a rapidez dele para comer era incômoda! A causa disso era que o nipônico comia devagar e definitivamente não gostava de quando ficavam observando-o comer. Apenas de que Alfred nem ligava para isso: ficava falando sobre qualquer coisa enquanto Kiku dignava-se a sorrir vez ou outra, já que não era dado espaço para responder. Não se importava muito.

- Devíamos sair mais vezes, Kiku! Foi divertido!

- Verdade. Depois combinamos algo.

O americano assentiu diversas vezes.

- Sim! Agora vou para casa zerar aquele jogo novo, hahaha! Até amanhã!

Acenando, saiu correndo para casa. Alfred era tão animado que cansava! Todavia, ficava feliz por ter arrumado um amigo como ele; além de sempre ter Arthur falando consigo... Apesar de tudo, agora não se sentia mais tão só.

_**x**_

Mesmo com a ajuda do estadunidense – e ele falando que estava melhorando – Kiku não sentia isso. Não conseguia acompanhar os outros, por mais que se esforçasse. Pensava que só estava atrapalhando e quando voltava para o banco de espera, ouviu dois garotos comentando. Era em um tom baixo e disfarçado, todavia, não adiantava. Eles falavam de si.

-... Está nos atrasando.

- Sim, só continua aqui porque é amigo do Alfred. Ele joga bem.

- É horrível depender desse tipo de gente. Já é chato, aguentar amigo ruim é dose.

Kiku ficou desconfortável, deixando o taco junto com os dos outros integrantes. Aproveitando que ninguém prestava atenção em si, saiu andando silenciosamente do gramado um pouco rápido demais. Sua corrida acabou chamando a atenção de Alfred, mas este apenas anotou mentalmente que iria atrás dele, pois era sua vez de arremessar a bola.

_**x**_

Alfred estava estranhando, pois já se passara quinze minutos e Kiku não voltara do banheiro – e tinha concluído que o japonês fora ao banheiro por conta própria. Disse aos amigos que já voltava e rumou na direção em que o vira ir. Foi ao banheiro do primeiro andar e nada, biblioteca e nada... Coçou a cabeça. Onde ele estaria?

Arthur estava preocupado. Não poderia simplesmente ir até seu protegido e consolá-lo, especialmente se ele não quisesse falar o que estava acontecendo. Já era uma figura suspeita – e não negaria isso, pois admitia ter feito coisas estranhas – e não seria bom piorar a situação. Todavia, ainda poderia dar um jeito de falar para Alfred! Tinha de aproximá-los mesmo, então saiu da sala dos professores, por sorte já dando de cara com o americano voltando da biblioteca.

- Alfred.

- Oh! Professor – fitou o inglês, mas dessa vez não sorriu, com um olhar preocupado nos orbes azuis. – Viu o Kiku?

O inglês ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Nem precisou falar mais nada. Idiotas tinham seu lado bom.

- Ele estava subindo, então acho que...

- Ok! Obrigado!

Sem esperar o britânico falar mais nada – e este achou isso uma grande falta de educação – Alfred saiu correndo para as escadas, subindo-as de dois em dois degraus. Já tinha entendido naquela frase que o japonês estava no telhado, então se apressou para chegar lá. Abriu a porta, ofegante e olhando para os lados, não demorando a localizar o pequeno corpo agachado contra a grade de segurança. Chegou a ensaiar chamar o nome dele, mas parou ao perceber que ele parecia triste, com o rosto afundado nos braços cruzados sobre os joelhos.

Kiku tencionou os músculos quando ouviu a porta se abrindo e só. Não se atreveu a mover-se do lugar, nem para olhar quem era. Com sorte, simplesmente o ignorariam e iriam embora logo.

Não foi isso que aconteceu.

Percebendo o estado do menor, o loiro se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado dele. Passou um dos braços em torno dos ombros do outro, recebendo um olhar de esguelha. Kiku ficou surpreso e, logo após, se escondeu, não querendo que Alfred o visse daquele jeito.

- Hey... – Alfred tentou falar com um tom macio. – Se aconteceu algo, pode me contar, sabe? Não precisa ficar triste... – Ouviu um soluço, exaltando-se e ficando desesperado. – Oh, pode ficar, sim, sim! Mas também pode me falar o que houve, eu vou tentar te ajudar...!

O menor assentiu, entretanto não parecia que ia parar de chorar tão cedo. Engolindo a seco, sem saber o que fazer, o americano o envolveu, abraçando-o e deixando que ele afundasse o rosto em seu peito, por mais que lhe cortasse o coração sentir as lágrimas molhando sua camisa. Abraçou-o forte – mas moderando para não acabar quebrando o nipônico, já que se achava bem capaz disso – e aconchegou-o, sentindo as mãos trêmulas segurando na barra da sua roupa. Sentiu vontade de protegê-lo.

- Desculpe-me... – pediu o menor após se acalmar, passado vários minutos, enxugando as lágrimas com as mãos. – Estava um pouco nervoso...

Tentou sorrir, fraco. Alfred se inclinava, tentando visualizar a face do menor escondida por entre os fios negros, sem sucesso. Terminou por colocar uma das mãos no topo da cabeça dele, pensativo.

- Kiku, eu... Eu reparei que não se sentiu muito à vontade no clube – sorriu, afagando os cabelos dele. Durante todo aquele tempo tinha pensado também, oras. E achou que era esse o motivo dele estar assim. – Pode sair, se quiser. Não viu me chatear, viu?

Agora sim o oriental queria se afundar no chão, tamanha era a vergonha que sentira. Assentiu, murmurando algo como "ok, vou sair" e assim o americano ficou satisfeito, ficando de pé em um pulo, estendendo a mão para ajudar o moreno.

- Vamos para casa?

Aceitou a ajuda, conseguindo esboçar um sorriso. Fraco, mas sincero.

_**x**_

Oito e meia da manhã de um dia de folga. Kiku sempre aproveitava esses dias para ficar jogando de noite e dormir até mais tarde no dia seguinte. Dessa vez, não foi assim que ocorreu. Arthur, com a brilhante de ideia de fazer seu protegido ver os jogos de Alfred – já que entrar para o clube não foi uma sugestão muito feliz da sua parte - e então se aproximarem mais assim, o britânico bateu na porta da casa dos Honda nesse horário.

- Muito prazer, senhora Honda! Sou Arthur, o professor de Inglês do seu filho. Preciso falar com ele...

- Ah... – A mulher estranhou um pouco aquela visita repentina, mas sorriu quando ouviu que era o professor do mais novo, deixando-o entrar. – Só um momento, sim? Vou chamá-lo.

Deixando o loiro sozinho com um copo de chá na sala, subiu as escadas e bateu na porta do quarto do filho. Sem resposta, abriu-a, cutucando-o na cama.

- Acorde, meu filho. Seu professor está aqui.

- Ahhhn...

Cobriu-se até a cabeça, fazendo a mulher suspirar e balançar-lhe mais forte.

- Estou te esperando em quinze minutos lá embaixo, Kiku Honda.

Quando era chamado pelo nome completo, podia saber que ela estava falando sério. Sonolento, trocou de roupa e foi até o banheiro cumprir o ritual diário, descendo no exato tempo em que sua mãe falara. Piscou os olhos com surpresa, só então atentando que sua responsável realmente dissera "professor" e o cumprimentou.

- Ah... Não quer comer, sensei?

- Não, não. Já comi, obrigado. Vim aqui te chamar para o jogo!

- Jogo...?

Franziu o cenho, pensativo. Sua mente não trabalhava muito bem antes de se alimentar, então ficou quieto enquanto comia e aguardava o maior falar.

- É... O jogo em que Alfred vai jogar! Se esqueceu?

- Ahh...

Não disse mais nada, sabia que teria de ir. Quando terminou, juntou a louça e levou até a cozinha, aproveitando para já avisar que iria sair. Sem reclamações, foi junto ao mais velho até o campo em que aconteceriam as disputas.

- Não nos atrasamos muito. Vamos nos sentar!

Pegaram um lugar bem na frente. Tanto Kiku quanto Arthur não estavam achando graça nenhuma no que viam, apesar do nipônico torcer discretamente para o amigo que jogava. Acima do tédio, todo dia em que o clube do colégio jogava, o anjo ia buscar seu protegido e levar até o local. Os pais do oriental não reclamavam, porque gostavam de vê-lo sair de casa, sinal de que tinha amigos mesmo que... um fosse professor e outro um viciado em baseball. Quando os via, Alfred acenava (para Kiku) e até parecia ficar mais animado – se possível. Só no jogo final que o clima ficou tenso, os melhores times jogando contra si. Era final da tarde e a partida estava equilibrada. Foi Alfred Jones, quem tanto se gabava de ser um herói, que realmente "salvou" o time: com um _home run_, ganharam a final.

O estadunidense até tentou ir falar com o japonês – e este esperava por isso, ficando em pé à espera dele enquanto todos os espectadores iam embora – mas foi levantado com alguma dificuldade pelos colegas de time que iriam a um karaokê comemorar. Kiku abaixou a cabeça, tristonho; o que não passou despercebido por Arthur, que acompanhara todo dia o menor aos jogos e vira que ele sempre se controlava para não ir ao encontro do americano para não atrapalhar a interação do time.

Sim, sabia tudo isso sem que o moreno tivesse de falar uma palavra que fosse. Tinha uma facilidade em ler os sentimentos dele pela ligação que tinham, mesmo que o próprio Kiku não soubesse disso. Tentando sorrir e parecer animado, pousou uma das mãos nos ombros do menor.

- Vamos fazer algo também. Quer sair, Kiku? Podemos comer algo – pensou que poderia levá-lo a um lugar que o menor gostasse e, assim, o animasse um pouco. - Você escolhe.

- Tudo bem, por mim.

Estava sem ânimo até para retrucar. Arthur tentou soltar uma risada, a qual saiu forçada, então desistiu. Percebendo que ele não falaria nada, iria levá-lo por conta própria a um lugar que pudessem comer _sukiyaki_. Colocou-se atrás do nipônico e empurrou-o para aonde seu carro estava estacionado.

Eles não sabiam, mas Alfred tinha ficado os encarando e não gostou nem um pouco daquilo.

_**x**_


	6. Chapter 6

Mais um capítulo. Boa leitura~

**Capítulo 6**

Último dia de aula antes do descanso, todos já estavam cansados àquela altura, inclusive Kiku, que agora só queria esquecer a escola por um tempo. Mas dois loiros não pareciam tão cansados assim, cada um correndo por seu caminho até a saída da escola, chamando em uníssono:

- Kiku!

Pararam um de frente para o outro e o oriental ficou no meio, movendo os orbes de um para o outro. Pareceu que uma tensão foi criada no ar... Estremeceu, coçando a nuca.

- Anh... Sim?

Alfred foi o primeiro a quebrar o olhar, virando-se para o japonês com um amplo sorriso, segurando-lhe os ombros e fazendo-o ficar de frente para si.

- É uma pena, mas terei de viajar! Prometo trazer muitas lembrancinhas para você, Kiku! Queria que viesse comigo... Mas eu volto!

Colocou as mãos na cintura, fazendo pose, logo após aproveitando a cena e abraçando o oriental – que de tão confuso estava não sabia o que responder. Aproveitando que o menor não via sua face, fez língua para o inglês, que corou e franziu o cenho, irritado.

- Ei! – Aproximou-se, afastando os dois. – Estão na porta do colégio! Não obstruam a passagem!

Corando, o japonês concordou e Alfred fez bico, cruzando os braços e murmurando algo como "chato", todavia esse pequeno detalhe o professor ignorou. Tossindo forçadamente, atraiu a atenção dos alunos para si, embora permanecesse com os orbes esverdeados fixos no moreno.

- Cuidem-se essas férias. Nos vemos na volta.

- Ok, professor. Vamos embora, Kiku!

Sem deixar que o menor respondesse, o americano agarrou-o pelo pulso e saiu correndo para distanciar-se da escola e acompanhá-lo até o ponto de sempre.

_**x**_

Nas férias de verão, cada um foi para seu canto. Alfred foi visitar o país natal, Arthur fingiu fazer uma viagem a Inglaterra para recarregar suas energias, pois ficar em uma forma humana tanto tempo era muito desgastante e Kiku aproveitou para zerar alguns jogos que comprara. As aulas recomeçaram e a excursão escolar foi anunciada.

Honda nunca gostou muito daqueles programinhas, porém, ao ouvir que Alfred iria, reconsiderou. Mesmo sendo de salas diferentes, planejava passar o tempo livre com ele. E assim foi.

- Vou comprar um presente para você! – Agarrou o braço do japonês, puxando-o pelas ruas da cidade histórica.

- N-não precisa, Alfred-san! – Retrucou, apesar de apressar o passo para acompanhá-lo. – Você já trouxe todos aqueles quadrinhos e jogos para mim...

- Mas eu quero... – fez bico, diminuindo o passo ao adentrar a área comercial. – Me sinto mal de não ter te dado muita atenção antes das férias.

- Ah... – abaixou o olhar, mordiscando o próprio lábio inferior. Já tinha até se esquecido. – Eu entendo. Tiveram os jogos e as provas... Até eu fiquei ocupado.

Alfred parou de andar, passando somente a segurar a mão do japonês, pela primeira vez sentindo as bochechas quentes. Não gostava daquelas desculpas que Kiku sempre lhe dava para não mimá-lo... Se fazia, era porque gostava dele e queria fazê-lo!

- Apenas me deixe fazer isso, ok?

Mediante aquele tom, não reclamou mais. Somente assentiu, deixando-se guiar pelas lojas e terminando com muitos embrulhos. Alfred era animado demais e não lhe ouvia. Toda vez que comentava algo ser "fofo" ele dava um jeito de levar mesmo sob protestos e, tudo bem, era bom sentir que Alfred gostava de si – mesmo que coisas materiais não fosse para ele o melhor exemplo de demonstração – mas... Era exagero! E não tinha como... Ou melhor, não sabia como retribuir. Frustrante.

Quando voltou ao ponto de encontro, podia ouvir os meninos rindo e as meninas os encarando com um olhar estranho e fervoroso.

- Ele é esperto, se aproveitando assim...

- São um casal?

- Que consumista...

Kiku encolhia-se cada vez mais, no fundo sabendo que falavam de si. Andar com Alfred só fazia com que as atenções ficassem voltadas para si e isso era vergonhoso. Não, não tinha intenção de deixar seu amigo de lado por causa disso, todavia preferia não ouvir aquelas coisas! Eram amigos! Somente amigos...

- Kiku? Kiiiiiku! Me ouça! Os meninos estão planejando um teste de coragem hoje à noite. Vamos participar? Vamos, vamos?

E começou a cutucá-lo, esperando que aceitasse. O menor ficou com um ar estranho – não tinha boas lembranças desses testes – porém o loiro ganhou por insistência.

- Tudo bem... Mas depois dele eu quero te entregar uma coisa.

- Que coisa? – Balançou a cabeça, ele não contaria. - Mas yay! Se isso te fizer participar, tudo bem! Eu espero, hahahah!

Apoiando as mãos na cintura, o americano riu alto, criando uma barreira invisível e intransponível em torno deles.

Arthur, nessa excursão, disse a si mesmo que não iria interferir – só se estritamente necessário. Alfred e Kiku caminhavam bem... Podia ver os sentimentos se desenvolvendo dentro deles, por mais que pensasse agora que deveria ter arrumado um pretendente melhor. O estadunidense era mal educado, arrogante e ligeiramente egocêntrico, entre outros defeitos que era melhor não comentar. Se fosse um humano, Arthur seria um namorado bem melhor do que Alfred jamais seria e...

Franziu o cenho, corando e batendo na própria cabeça. Deveria ser pecado só pensar nisso! Respirou fundo, acalmando a mente e o coração. Estando em forma humana, estava sujeito aos mesmos pecados que eles; deveria tomar cuidado.

_**x**_

Kiku adorava observar os cenários. No outono, em especial, agradava-lhe ver as folhas de várias cores no chão formando um belo tapete. Em casa, trataria de juntá-las para assar batatas doces.

Mas, dentro daquele bosque, a paisagem lhe parecia assustadora. Os galhos balançando, as folhas quebrando abaixo de seus pés a cada passo que dava e aquela sensação de estar sozinho. Alfred até tentou, mas sorteio era sorteio. Como havia um número ímpar de pessoas, por um baita azar, acabou sozinho naquele teste de coragem. Era ele e somente uma lanterna para garantir que seu caminho fosse iluminado.

Deveria ter ficado no hotel, se demorado mais naquele banho quente ao ar livre... Uma pena. Bem, o americano ficara feliz quando disse que iria participar, então se consolava com aquele sorriso que lhe fora oferecido. Por mais que precisasse esquecê-lo ao ouvir um galho quebrando. Congelou no mesmo lugar, apontando a lanterna para várias direções em busca do que poderia ter feito aquele barulho. Não achando, suspirou, prosseguindo a caminhava. Nem estava no ponto em que deveria ter os tais "obstáculos". Devia ser sua imaginação.

O garoto só não sabia que algum dos seus grandes "amigos" mudou a placa de direção, acabando por ir para o lado contrário ao que deveria. A cada passo, mais perdido estava e ninguém sabia disso – nem mesmo Arthur, pois este estava confraternizando com os outros professores responsáveis que foram na viagem, então não podia ficar de olho no pequeno.

Aos poucos, o desespero foi tomando conta de si. Não estava certo aquilo, já era para estar voltando e se encontrando com os outros... Apertou o passo por instinto, tentando pegar o caminho de volta, mas só se aprofundando mais por entre as árvores. Tropeçou em um galho, caindo no chão e, por utilizar as mãos para se apoiar, a lanterna rolou para alguns metros à frente. Soltando uma exclamação, mesmo com as palmas arranhadas, engatinhou até o instrumento que desligara. Ajoelhado, trêmulo, apertou o botão diversas vezes, entretanto não conseguiu nenhuma luz.

Largou o instrumento no chão, frustrado. O pior era que não podia ficar parado, ia ficar mais tarde e perigoso... Apesar de ter certeza, lá no fundo, que já estava completamente ferrado. Respirando fundo – em uma tentativa de acalmar o coração que bombeava violentamente o sangue – ficou de pé. Mesmo com a dor nos joelhos, começou a caminhar, abraçando o próprio corpo.

_**x**_

- Pessoal, o Kiku ainda não voltou!

- E daí? Vamos comer algo!

- Ei, ei! Mas já passou da hora...

Ninguém ouviu Alfred, que ficou emburrado, franzindo o cenho. Se eles não ajudassem, deveria pedir a outra pessoa... Ficou ainda mais irritado ao pensar em Arthur como primeira alternativa. Não que o odiasse, ele só era suspeito e não queria ele mais perto do nipônico do que já estava. Sem pensar – não costumava fazê-lo antes de agir, mesmo – pegou uma das lanternas e saiu na direção que fizera o teste de coragem. Se Kiku estava perdido, iria salvá-lo!

Enquanto isso, Arthur achava que estava tudo bem, porém sentia falta de Alfred e de seu protegido entre os alunos que retornaram do passeio noturno. Por um momento, pensou que eles estivessem juntos. Ok, isso era bom... Menos mal, diria, por mais que tivesse criado certo desgosto pelo americano. Mas preferia que Kiku estivesse com o tal do que ouvir o que aqueles** pirralhos **comentavam:

- Não tem problema? Ele deve ter se perdido.

- Bah, aquele Kiku pode ser idiota, mas tem seus truques. Vai conseguir achar o caminho de volta.

Rangendo os dentes, agarrou os dois garotos pelo colarinho.

- O que vocês fizeram?

- P-professor!... – Falaram em uníssono. – N-não é nada do que você está pensando.

Arthur os soltou com violência, fuzilando-os com os olhos esverdeados.

- Então, vocês estavam fazendo um teste de coragem e provavelmente mudaram a placa de lugar para o Honda se perder – viu os dois estremecendo. Já tinha visto a verdade, mas era melhor que tivessem mesmo essa reação. – Vão para seus quartos AGORA! Amanhã levarei o caso à Direção.

Sem perder mais tempo com aqueles dois – depois poderia investigar se tinha mais gente envolvida no caso, seria fácil – saiu da pousada em que o colégio usara como hospedagem, retirando o relógio do bolso e esperando que ele o ajudasse em algo.

_**x**_

O garoto já estava cansado de andar. Não importava quantos passos desse, tinha a impressão de não sair do local em que estava, andando em círculos pela área. Resolveu caminhar reto, pararia em algum lugar... A floresta não poderia ser infinita, ainda mais dentro de uma cidade. Tomava cuidado, já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes tropeçara e caíra, pois a luz prateada da lua não era suficiente. E só ficava mais e mais frio. E nem toda a cautela do mundo o ajudou a parar de cair. Seguindo o caminho cheio de plantas e arbustos, acabou pisando em um barranco e não conseguiu se equilibrar, deslizando até o final dele.

Por sorte, não era tão alto, mas já estava exausto e com as pernas, mãos, braços e rosto machucado. Decidiu ficar sentado, encolhido e abraçado às próprias pernas, buscando não perder calor tão rápido. Fechou os olhos, cansado. Só queria ficar quieto e desistir.

- Kiku!

Ouviu uma voz abafada, bem ao longe, levantando a cabeça e não vendo ninguém. Alucinações auditivas, só podia! Voltou a fechar os olhos e apoiar testa nos braços cruzados sobre os joelhos, quase caindo no sono, só acordando por aquela voz novamente o chamar – e agora ao seu lado.

- Kiku? Kiku! Está bem? Deus, está frio... – retirou o terno, colocando sobre os ombros do oriental, puxando-o para si. – Vou te levar se volta. Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe.

A última coisa que viu antes de apagar foi uma mão quente sobre sua testa.

_**x**_

Alfred estava frustrado. Mais que frustrado, se sentia mal. Agora seria obrigado a pedir ajuda aos professores para achar o japonês. Quando voltou à pousada, logo na entrada havia uma roda de pessoas; esboçando uma expressão interrogativa, se aproximando para ver o que era. Acabou ficando paralisado quando seus orbes azuis visualizaram a cena através das lentes dos óculos.

Arthur tinha salvado Kiku. Arthur que nem sabia de nada. E agora todos os rodeavam como se estivessem se importando com o estado do amigo. Era para ELE estar ao lado de Kiku. Era para Alfred estar carregando o oriental nos braços. E agora não se sentia nem mais digno de estar ao seu lado.

_**x**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Por sorte, naquela viagem não tinha feito nenhum ferimento mais sério, mas os responsáveis pela brincadeira de mau gosto receberam uma bela bronca da diretoria. O pior machucado que tinha ficado foi dentro de si. Alfred estava estranho: sempre que chegava perto, ele se afastava; quando tentava falar com ele, uma desculpa era inventada para que saísse de perto... Isso o entristecia. E fazia questão de todo dia levar o embrulho do presente que comprara tão discretamente na loja para tentar entregar ao americano. Até agora, sem sucesso.

Estremeceu, ajeitando o casaco contra o corpo. O tempo ficava cada vez mais frio; quando o inverno chegasse ficaria difícil ir ao telhado. Mas não fazia mais diferença, tinha tomado um gosto diferente pelo local devido à companhia do estadunidense. Sem ele, parecia que... perdia o sentido.

Arthur estava acompanhando o japonês a todo momento e temia que aquela tristeza se tornasse incurável. Chegou a tentar mandar fazê-los alguma tarefa juntos, só que Alfred não contribuía. Ficou tratando Kiku de modo frio e distante, quase como se... estivesse sem graça. Mas ele era idiota. Idiotas não sentiam vergonha. Não tinha alternativa a não ser pressioná-lo.

- Alfred.

- Oh, professor! – Olhou para os lados, já procurando o oriental. Estava se sentindo um inútil, não conseguia nem protegê-lo e, agora, nem mesmo olhá-lo nos olhos. – Posso ajudar?

- Quero conversar contigo.

Como os períodos das aulas tinham terminado, Arthur voltou para dentro da sala da qual o americano saíra anteriormente, fazendo-o dar meia volta. Fechando a porta, assustou-se com a mão que fora colocada fortemente ao lado de sua cabeça, batendo na pobre entrada como se ela tivesse culpa de algo.

- O-o que foi?

Franziu o cenho, sem entender o motivo daquela violência. Se fosse algum problema, bastava falar!

- Você não ouviu mesmo o que eu disse, não é? – Estreitou os olhos, com certa raiva. – "Você é a pessoa mais próxima a ele. Fique atento para não deixá-lo se machucar. E não o machuque."

O mais novo relaxou a expressão e lembrou-se. É, tinha recebido um pedido para cuidar do nipônico... E só fez com que o menor se machucasse. Recordava-se bem do clube de baseball e da excursão escolar. Fazendo bico, emburrado, Alfred cruzou os braços e ficou em silêncio. Era um péssimo "herói" – não conseguia nem mesmo proteger a pessoa mais próxima de si.

- Ah… – afastou-se, utilizando-se de uma pose arrogante e altiva. – Se você não acordar, eu vou roubar ele de você.

Soltou naturalmente, empurrando-o do caminho e seguindo pelo corredor. Só à medida que ia andando que a ficha do que fizera caiu. Arthur ficou com o rosto tão quente que podia sentir a fumacinha saindo de sua cabeça, precisando se apoiar em uma das paredes para não cair.

Do que estava falando?

Ele e... Kiku?

Colocou ambas as mãos espalmadas no concreto, batendo de leve a testa ali uma única vez. Riu repentinamente. Até parecia. Ideia absurda! Não desagradável, porém, absurda.

Só esperava que _eles _não tivessem ouvido. Mas isso era querer se enganar. _Eles _sempre ouviam.

_**x**_

Alfred estava realmente irritado, andando de um lado para o outro dentro da sala de aula, buscando assim se acalmar. Quem aquele professorzinho pensava que era para falar daquele jeito? Bagunçou os cabelos loiros, após largar a mochila no chão, agachando-se de cócoras.

Suspirou, deixando os braços apoiados nos joelhos. O pior era que, passado a irritação, não tinha mais ânimo de lutar. Até agora só tinha machucado o nipônico e, mesmo com toda solidão que sentia e que ele fosse seu único amigo — amigo de verdade – achava que seria melhor Arthur roubá-lo. Essa imagem era nojenta, mas o britânico ao menos o protegia direito. Algo que Alfred, como herói auto-declarado, não conseguia.

- Kiku...

Murmurou, mesmo que ninguém viesse a ouvi-lo. Escondeu o rosto; sabia que o que estava fazendo era egoísmo... Por enquanto o japonês ainda gostava de si. Porém, só por enquanto. Quando ele se cansaria? Quando iria deixá-lo sozinho?

- _I'm afraid_...

E realmente estava assustado, com medo e receoso, enterrando a cabeça entre as mãos. Todavia... se fosse para ser abandonado mais tarde, preferia se afastar agora. Pouparia a dor e o sofrimento.

_**x**_

O anjo estava se controlando, mas ficar preso naquele corpo carnal não fazia bem para sua alma. Sujeito a todos os sentimentos humanos, ficava cada dia mais complicado olhar para Kiku e reprimir aquela vontade de consolá-lo e fazê-lo esquecer todos os problemas. Alfred continuou a evitá-lo e ver o japonês com uma expressão tão triste partia-lhe o coração. Com as provas se aproximando, as aulas terminavam mais cedo, então, Arthur aproveitou um desses dias para se aproximar de seu protegido.

- Kiku, tem um tempo?

No início, ficava incomodado com aquele jeito tão íntimo de ser tratado, mas a essa altura já tinha se conformado que Arthur era um dos únicos "amigos" que lhe restara. Desde que dentro da sala de aula ele não lhe chamasse daquele modo, ficaria tudo bem; logo, se forçou a abrir um sorriso leve para o inglês, fazendo uma breve reverência ao mesmo.

- Olá, Arthur-sensei. Tenho sim... Precisa de ajuda em algo? - indagou sem se preocupar com o tempo, visto que as saídas para as lojas de revistas ou jogos nunca mais aconteceram após a excursão. Ajeitou o cachecol contra o pescoço; o inverno já havia chegado e praticamente todas as árvores estavam desfolhadas. Isso era um tanto quanto... solitário.

- Hn, não exatamente. Queria que viesse comigo a alguns lugares... Tem problema?

- Creio que não.

Em algum momento, poderia ter desconfiado de Arthur, mas passou. Sentia que ele não lhe faria mal; confiava nele, por mais suspeito parecesse certas vezes. Talvez fosse o choque cultural que lhe desse aquela impressão. Sem hesitar, não muito preocupado com suas notas – que se mantinham altas, já que era uma das coisas que mais se esforçava – seguiu o mais velho. Já entrara naquele carro diversas vezes e estava até mais à vontade, sem se forçar a falar algo para quebrar aquele silêncio. Não via necessidade: era confortável estar ali. O carro estava quente – embora não tivesse retirado os agasalhos – e Arthur colocara uma música em inglês para tocar no aparelho de som. Cada qual com seus pensamentos, sem precisar manifestá-los.

A primeira parada do britânico foi uma cafeteria. O ambiente era simples, pequeno e aconchegante, com mesas redondas de madeira disposta pelo local e um balcão com vários doces e salgados expostos atrás do vidro e alguns bancos. Além de café, também serviam chás variados, o que estava mais dentro do gosto do nipônico – e de alguém que deveria ser um inglês.

- Anno... – Virou-se para o maior após ver onde estavam. - Sensei?

- Peça o que quiser. É por minha conta.

Dito isso, o loiro se sentou em um dos bancos, esperando o nipônico fazer o mesmo. Ainda que sem graça, imitou-o e pediu chá de morango e um pedaço de pudim, os quais logo foram postos à frente do oriental pela atendente. Arthur optou somente por um chá preto para aquecer o corpo.

- Não vai pedir nada para comer, sensei?

- Fora da escola, me chame pelo nome, Kiku – suspirou, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos. – Não estou com fome. Mas vou pedir algo para te acompanhar.

E assim o fez, logo recebendo um pedaço de bolo de morango. Sabendo que o japonês gostava dessa fruta, retirou a que ficava em cima da cobertura, colocando no prato dele. Os olhos castanhos fitaram-no interrogativamente, mas apenas sorriu e, em silêncio, passou a aproveitar sua refeição. Kiku murmurou um "obrigado" e, constrangido, fez o mesmo.

Após tomarem o chá, voltaram ao carro já que o loiro prometera levar o japonês em casa depois de passar em um último local. Por ser inverno, a noite cairia mais rápido, então, teria de ser rápido – apesar de não ver problema, já que protegeria o moreno a todo custo. O lugar em que Arthur queria ir não era tão longe, na verdade, uma praça mais erma. Descendo do carro, guiou o menor pela mão pela trilha que havia entre as árvores, seguindo até uma espécie de mirante que dava vista para o outro lado da cidade.

As luzes brilhavam, iluminando a noite fria que caíra, dando à paisagem uma magia sem igual. Mesmo com as bochechas coradas pela baixa temperatura e a respiração quente visível ao se mesclar com o ar gelado, por um momento Kiku esqueceu-se disso tudo. Era realmente bonito, nem reparou nos olhos marejando ao pensar que gostaria que Alfred também visse aquilo. O nipônico aproximou-se da grade de segurança, pousando as mãos ali, assustando-se quando uma lágrima caiu no dorso da mão enluvada.

- E então, Kiku? O que ach...

Virou-se para o outro. Tinha ficado a observar a paisagem até então, sentindo um aperto no coração ao vê-lo tentando enxugar as lágrimas. Estava tentando animá-lo e acontece aquilo? Sem dizer nada – tinha conhecimento de que o menor não queria demonstrar estar triste – apenas caminhou silenciosamente para perto dele, envolvendo-o pelos ombros e trazendo o corpo frágil para perto de si. Sentiu o aroma inebriante dos cabelos escuros e isso foi sua perdição.

Há dias estava se controlando. Controlando para não bater em Alfred, para não cumprir o que dissera sobre roubar o japonês para si, porém, estava difícil. Suspirou pesadamente, inclinando-se de modo que seus lábios ficassem ao pé do ouvido do outro.

- Desculpe-me...

Kiku tentou se voltar para trás e ver pelo que ele pedia desculpas, mas os braços o seguravam forte, impedindo-o. O tom de Arthur então mudou, tornou-se envolvente e parecia ressoar à distância, por mais que o hálito quente batesse em seu pescoço.

- Com os poderes a mim delegados, digo que irá se apaixonar pelo primeiro que seus olhos virem passar.

O loiro arfou. Era extremamente desgastante usar seus poderes preso naquele corpo, mas necessário. Carinhosamente cobriu os olhos do oriental, virando-o para si.

- Arthur-san? P-pelo quê pediu desculpas? O que é isso...?

Quando Kiku assustou, suas mãos estavam apoiadas no tórax do maior; e, sendo-lhe permitido enxergar, arregalou os olhos castanhos quando o viu perto demais. O loiro cobria-lhe os lábios com os próprios, só que estranhamente não estava com raiva e nem vontade de se soltar. Gostou de ser beijado, o que arrastou toda e qualquer preocupação de outrora para um recanto sombrio de sua mente.

_**x**_

Alfred tinha passado a observar Kiku de longe e agora estranhava o comportamento do oriental. Se antes ele sempre vinha a sua procura, toda essa atenção foi descartada e voltada para outro alvo: Arthur Kirkland. Essa mudança era no mínimo estranha, ainda mais pelo japonês estar parecendo um idiota toda vez que conversava com o inglês. Não era assim. Ficara desse modo desde aquele dia em que vira o colega saindo com o mais velho após um dia de aula, então tinha certeza de que Arthur aprontara algo. A questão era: o quê?

O americano riu, não era como se Arthur tivesse poderes ou coisa assim... Era absurdo cogitar essa possibilidade! Só restava perguntar. Não queria se intrometer na vida do nipônico – por mais que sentisse falta de conversar com ele, de lancharem e voltar para casa juntos – mas estava realmente preocupado.

Adentrando a sala 1-A, no final do período de aulas, não demorou muito para achar quem queria. Seguiu até a carteira em que o japonês se sentava, ficando parado em frente a mesma, pensando em como indagar o que queria.

- Kiku... – coçou a bochecha, sorrindo sem graça. – Será que poderíamos conversar?

Os olhos castanhos demoraram a fitá-lo, mas logo seu dono esboçou um sorriso tão constrangido quanto o de Alfred.

- Desculpe. Tenho um compromisso agora... Depois, certo?

O mais alto tentou falar algo, porém não conseguiu, pois o oriental já tinha se levantado e estava na porta. Franzindo o cenho, foi atrás, com os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo, apesar de manter-se a certa distância. Quando o rapaz adentrou a área do estacionamento, o loiro parou, ficando a encarar boquiaberto a cena que vira. Arthur realmente roubara Kiku! Aquilo era pedofilia!

Oh, não, espera. Kiku não era tão pirralho assim, apesar da carinha de criança enganar. Escondeu-se atrás da porta, ficando a observar com um olhar de poucos amigos, tentando ouvir sobre o que os dois falavam – sem sucesso devido à distância.

- Amanhã não tem aula. Quer fazer algo, Kiku?

- Seria divertido... P-podíamos ver um filme. Baixei um ontem! Aquela versão de _Orgulho e Preconceito_ que você comentou outro dia...

Arthur riu baixo, pousando uma das mãos no topo da cabeça do menor e afagando-lhe os cabelos. Era tão fofo! Alfred podia não ouvir, mas rangeu os dentes quando viu aquilo, pensando que eles estavam perto **demais**! E, ei! O que era aquilo? Antes que pudesse fazer algo, o carro partiu carregando ambos para a casa do oriental.

- Seus pais não vão se incomodar?

- Ah, esse final de semana vou estar sozinho... Creio que não tem problema. Só vão voltar domingo à noite, eles fizeram uma viagem.

O britânico concordou, prestando atenção na estrada. A casa do aluno nem era tão longe, não demoraram muito a chegar. Após estacionar, ambos saíram do carro, então, Arthur o trancou. Kiku caminhou na frente, abrindo a porta e deixando o maior passar, retirando os sapatos e esperando que Arthur o imitasse.

Como dentro da construção era bem mais quente, retiraram os agasalhos e deixaram no cabideiro. O anfitrião mandou o mais velho ir subindo enquanto preparava um lanche: chá e bolinhos com geleia. Mais tarde, caso sentissem fome, poderia fazer o jantar. Dispondo tudo sobre uma bandeja de madeira, subiu as escadas e adentrou o quarto, local onde o inglês estava parado no centro, observando tudo.

O quarto em si era simples e a cara de um adolescente. Abrindo a porta corrida, logo à frente uma janela e em uma das paredes laterais estava encostada uma cama e, adiante desta, o guarda-roupa embutido. Próximo a janela ficava a escrivaninha em formato de L, com um espaço livre para estudar e muitos mangás, figuras de personagens e um computador. E Arthur tinha certeza de que o nipônico tinha mais daqueles quadrinhos guardados em caixas.

Kiku adentrou o local, abaixando-se perto da pequena mesa de centro, fechando os livros que estavam sobre a mesma e colocar o lanche.

- Se preferir, podemos ver o filme lá na sala... Eu o coloco em um _pendrive _que passará no aparelho de DVD.

- Vamos lanchar primeiro. Depois decidimos.

O moreno concordou, esperando que o outro se acomodasse para que se servisse. Ficou um pouco nervoso ao se dar conta da situação em que estava: Arthur não era um simples amigo. Era seu professor e, ainda por cima, tinham uma relação mais íntima do que deveriam. Agora estavam sozinhos em um ambiente fechado, parecia até cenas de mangás românticos. Suspirou, ouvindo um riso em seguida.

- O que foi? – Franziu de leve as sobrancelhas.

- Nada – ainda com uma expressão divertida, apoiou a mão próxima ao corpo do oriental, inclinando-se em sua direção. – Deveria tomar mais cuidado, Kiku. Seu rosto está sujo.

Sussurrou, usando as pontas dos dedos para segurar-lhe o queixo, lambendo o canto dos lábios do outro para retirar a geleia de morango que ficara impregnada no local. A face do nipônico ficou extremamente rubra e, deixando devidamente o copo de porcelana sobre a mesa, afastou-se, colocando uma das mãos sobre o local.

- M-mas o quê...?

Arthur deu de ombros.

- Estava te limpando.

Kiku abaixou os olhos e colocou as mãos sobre o peito, sentindo o coração bater acelerado. Os olhos verdes se fixaram nele e foi inevitável o próprio Arthur ficar sem graça, pois aquela expressão era irresistível – e tinha se controlado bem até agora, mas naquela forma, cada vez mais perto, mais difícil fazê-lo. Os minutos correram naquele mesmo silêncio e escurecia lá fora, o que despertou o oriental para a iluminação precária. Se ficasse escuro com os dois daquele jeito, não mentiria: sabia o que poderia acontecer.

- Hahah... – riu nervoso. – Está ficando escuro, não? Vou ligar a luz.

Levantou-se, porém, o loiro o segurou pelo pulso, puxando-o a si. O anjo sempre tentou fazer tudo corretamente, queria ignorar isso ao menos uma vez, mesmo que se arrependesse depois. Mesmo sabendo que aquele amor era tudo uma mentira sustentada por ninguém além dele... Só queria ter Kiku para si. Somente para si, nem que fosse uma única vez.

Com as pernas bambas, o menor caiu ajoelhado próximo ao mais velho, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. Arthur nunca avançara demais, poucos beijos, poucos toques; sentia certa falta de receber amor, estava carente e queria aquela atenção, por mais errado que lhe parecesse. Agora o loiro parecia quase que agressivo, beijando demoradamente enquanto prendia o oriental contra a beirada da cama. As mãos passeavam apressadas por seu corpo, retirando-lhe a gravata e abrindo os botões da blusa social, os lábios logo descendo pela pele exposta, marcando-a de modo atrevido.

Kiku apenas se deixava levar. Nem se lembrava ao certo quando foi posto sobre o colchão e o mais velho se colocou entre suas pernas. Não conseguia raciocinar, seu corpo parecia levado por uma força maior, atraindo-se ao de Arthur sem pensar no amanhã.

Mas algo parecia errado, faltando.

Se estava se entregando a quem amava, não deveria se sentir tão vazio... Deveria?

Agarrando-se aos ombros de Arthur, apertou-o contra o peito, querendo ocultar suas lágrimas. Arthur logo percebeu, erguendo-se o suficiente para fitá-lo e beijar as pálpebras fechadas do menor.

- Desculpe... Está doendo?

Não conseguiu responder. Apenas soluçou, afundando a face contra a curva do pescoço do inglês e aspirando seu aroma como se tudo dependesse daquilo. Arthur apenas o abraçou com carinho, acreditando que finalmente se tornavam um só.

_**x**_

Acabaram dormindo sobre a mesma cama estreita de solteiro, passando a noite juntos. Foi Arthur quem acordou primeiro, sabendo que estava encrencado, terminando de se vestir quando o oriental despertou. Coçando os olhos, apoiou-se no braço livre, sonolento.

- Arthur-san...? – Sussurrou, sentindo a garganta arranhar.

- Desculpe! Te acordei?

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, sentando-se e puxando a coberta para esconder o próprio corpo.

- Eu... preciso dar uma saída. Desculpe, realmente me desculpe por não ficar aqui – suspirou, aproximando-se do nipônico e segurando-lhe a nuca em um toque firme. – Eu... amo você, Kiku.

Com um beijo rápido, despediu-se, saindo sem esperar resposta pela porta. O japonês se encolheu, abraçando desolado as próprias pernas – não era aquilo que esperava. Bem, não podia ficar deprimido: Arthur era um adulto, deveria ter outros assuntos a resolver. Pensando nisso, ficou de pé, lavando-se e colocando uma muda limpa de roupa para preparar o café da manhã. Enquanto limpava a bagunça da noite anterior, ouviu o celular tocar, rapidamente indo ver o que era. Raridade, aquilo!

Ficou surpreso ao se deparar com uma mensagem de Alfred. Sentiu-se um pouco culpado, já fazia um tempo que não conversavam... Mas, se ele o chamava para ir na casa dele, não custaria nada. Talvez pudessem se acertar de vez.

_**x**_

Penúltimo capítulo~ Sim, o próximo é o último.

Beijos.


	8. Chapter 8

Último capítulo.

Boa leitura.

**Capítulo 8**

_O céu estava sombrio para si. Podia sentir a ira de seus superiores em sua pele, por mais que tivesse retornado ao plano espiritual. Quando chegou à sala visada, as portas se abriram para si e, depois de entrar, fechou-se com violência atrás de si._

Enquanto isso, Alfred abria a porta para o japonês. Sorrindo amplamente, abraçou-o forte.

- Que bom que veio, Kiku! Tenho jogos novos, vamos entrar! E temos hambúrgueres e muito refrigerante para uma tarde muito animada, yahoo!

Sem esperar, ficou atrás do menor e o empurrou para dentro.

_- Arthur._

_- Sim, Senhor? – mostrando obediência, ajoelhou-se, já sabendo o que viria pela frente._

_- Você conhece o "livre-arbítrio"?_

_- Certamente._

_- Estivemos o observando..._

_- Eu sei que errei._

_- Reconhecer o erro não irá ajudá-lo agora. Já sabíamos que isso aconteceria._

_- O quê? Então... por que me deixaram ir?_

- Antes... Alfred, tem algo que quero te entregar desde a viagem...

Alfred sentiu um aperto no peito ao ouvir falar daquela excursão, mas manteve o sorriso. Era sua tarde de reconciliação – não ia deixar um motivo tão bobo quanto seu egocentrismo estragá-la.

- O que é?

Kiku retirou uma pequena caixa do bolso do casaco, estendendo ao americano, que logo a abriu. Tinha uma miniatura engraçada lá dentro, de madeira, arredondada e vermelha; fazendo uma expressão agradecida, mas de quem não tinha entendido muito. Rindo discretamente por ter percebido aquilo, o japonês explicou:

- É o boneco _daruma_. Você pinta um olho e faz um desejo. Quando ele se realizar, você pinta o outro.

- Oh! Vou fazer isso agora!

_- Queria ver até onde levaria essa situação. Mas foi até bom: assim aprenderá o seu lugar._

_- Mas..._

_- Sem "mas". Foi escolha sua. Teve sua possibilidade de escolha e escolheu. Não se pode mudar o que já foi feito._

_Arthur abaixou a cabeça, resignado._

Passando a tarde juntos daquele jeito, nem parecia que se distanciaram tanto nos últimos meses. Os olhos castanhos observavam o estadunidense de esguelha e pensava que realmente sentia falta dele. Acabou desconcentrando-se do jogo de luta, perdendo, mas não tinha importância. O que realmente importava era que Alfred e ele voltaram a conversar normalmente.

- O que foi? – Os olhos azuis piscaram duas vezes. – Tem algo no meu rosto?

- Ah! Não, não. Só senti falta de passar o tempo com você.

Alfred não se aguentou, coçando a bochecha e sorrindo sem graça, abaixando ligeiramente a cabeça. Ele não deveria falar aquelas coisas com aquele sorriso tão fofo!

- Também senti sua falta!

E passou o braço pelos ombros do menor, trazendo-o para perto.

_- Creio que sabe que há uma punição para seus atos._

_O anjo assentiu, esperando com obediência a sentença. Sabia: tinha de aprender uma lição. Nunca fora um guardião muito bom para Kiku... Sempre ou errava as flechas ou escolhia mal o alvo, fazendo-o sofrer sem necessidade._

_- Nós nos reunimos e decidimos que sua punição será ficar longe de Kiku Honda._

_Foi inevitável que os verdes mirassem o seu superior. Até poderia discutir, porém... Ainda tinha noção de seu lugar. Merecia aquilo._

- Kiku...

- Ahn?

- O que é isso no seu pescoço?

Sem rodeios, Alfred perguntou. Estava lhe incomodando aquela marca na pele alva. O nipônico riu sem graça, puxando o capuz da blusa que usava para tentar esconder.

- N-não é nada...

Mas o rapaz não se contentava com essa resposta. Sem aviso prévio, pulou sobre o oriental, fazendo ambos irem ao chão e tentando retirar a gola do seu caminho. Quando conseguiu, gelou. Aquilo era definitivamente um chupão! Segurou com certa força os ombros do menor, o tom normalmente brincalhão ficando sério.

- O que ele fez com você?

_- Você tem até o final da tarde para se despedir. E é só._

_Com um estalo, eles desapareceram em fumaça. Arthur simplesmente deixou o peso cair sobre os joelhos._

Kiku se encolheu, envergonhado. Não conseguia responder, era como se estivesse sob o controle de uma força maior... Desviou o olhar, envergonhado. Alfred suspirou, inclinando-se e escondendo a face no ombro do menor.

- Ele realmente te roubou de mim, então...?

- Anh...?

Levou os orbes para o canto dos olhos, buscando fitar a face do americano.

- Eu entendo. Eu reparei tarde demais. Deveria ter cuidado de você melhor... – Ergueu o corpo, ainda sentado sobre o menor, tocando-lhe a face gentilmente, deslizando as pontas dos dedos sobre a mesma. Somente quando chegou ao queixo que o segurou com força. – Não suporto pensar que ele te tocou desse jeito.

Os olhos castanhos ficaram marejados. Não por medo ou dor e sim arrependimento.

- D-desculpe... Não sei o que me deu, eu... Eu só fiz... Acho que estava fora de mim...

_Aquilo foi um golpe em Arthur. O pior era não poder dizer o contrário. Doía, mas era verdade. Tinha enganado o nipônico da pior forma possível, porque, lá no fundo, mesmo que não admitisse... Era claro quem ele amava. Aqueles olhos escuros sempre visaram uma única pessoa – e não era o seu protetor._

- Ele te enfeitiçou mesmo, não? Não peça desculpas, Kiku. Eu entendi... Não chore, _please_. Não suportaria ver suas lágrimas mais uma vez.

O japonês concordou, deixando o corpo ser levantado pelo estadunidense e retribuindo o abraço com o máximo de força que conseguiu, apertando a camisa dele sob os dedos. "Está trêmulo", pensou Alfred.

- Calma... Desculpe não ter cuidado direito de você. Prometo que... Não vou deixar nada mais te fazer mal.

E tomou a face do menor, puxando-a e selando-lhe os lábios. Não interessava se não era o primeiro a tocá-los, podia **sentir **a sinceridade de Kiku passando por seus poros. Não iria brigar com ele: tudo bem, não deveria ter se entregado tão fácil a alguém, mas Arthur deveria ter seus truques. Ele era mais velho, mais experiente – fazia algum sentido.

Não tinha pressa, não sentia urgência.

O japonês até pensava estar fazendo errado, tinha de falar com Arthur antes e terminar o que tinham – mesmo que não fosse oficial, já que nunca houve um pedido - mas não conseguia parar. Não conseguia sentir que estava errado. Parecia tão certo, tão necessário! Não seria um pecado tão grande, seria? Silenciosamente, pediu perdão. Iria se entregar àquele sentimento estranho.

As mãos de Alfred não eram muito habilidosas, nem confiantes como a de Arthur, porém, não tinha por que compará-los. Cada um era cada um. Só sabia que amava aqueles toques, a pele queimava a cada centímetro beijado ou tocado. Mesmo no chão, não estava frio, pois o corpo do maior sobre si o aquecia.

- Alfred, eu...

- Shh... Você se sentiu sozinho, né? – Separou-se para fitá-lo, sorrindo compreensivo. – Minha culpa. Não precisa dizer mais nada!

Sentia-se uma criança. Quis chorar, dessa vez de felicidade, mas o maior não deixou. Antes que qualquer lágrima se derramasse, o americano utilizou-se dos polegares para enxugá-las.

- Sorria, nah?

Riu sinceramente, abraçando-se ao outro. Assentiu com a face e não precisaram falar mais nada. Beijaram-se de um modo que tudo foi dito, enquanto as roupas ficavam frouxas com alguma dificuldade, mas no final conseguiram se livrar das peças incômodas. Por mais que aquelas marcas lhe dessem muito ciúmes – e admitia ser ciúme – Alfred tentava as ignorar. Kiku levou as mãos até as hastes dos óculos do outro, retirando-os sob uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Você não vai precisar deles...

O loiro concordou, esperando que o japonês tirasse da reta seus óculos para voltar a beijá-lo. As línguas se enlaçaram demorada e intensamente, em um beijo profundo. Quebrando-o, deslizou pelo queixo, mordendo-o e indo ao pescoço, dando atenção à região. Mordiscou e sugou a pele, beijando para diminuir a ardência que soube que o nipônico sentiu quando ele estalou os lábios e apertou-lhe as costas.

Mas não conseguia se conter. Desceu pelo tórax e alcançou um dos mamilos. Lambeu-o demoradamente, adorando ouvir o som que arrancava dos lábios finos, dando atenção ao outro com o polegar, rodeando-lhe, sentindo que ficavam rijos com o toque. O corpo abaixo de si aos poucos demonstrava excitação, arqueando-se e investindo-se contra si insinuante, fazendo com que as regiões íntimas se roçassem sob o tecido fino da última peça que restava.

O estadunidense soltou um murmúrio sôfrego, não se aguentando mais, deslizando as mãos pelas laterais do quadril do menor e retirando aquela última peça. Seu último fio de sanidade o fazia tomar cuidado, não queria assustar ao japonês – em seu interior, preferia acreditar que era a primeira vez de Kiku, mesmo que o corpo marcado lhe esfregasse a verdade na cara.

Descendo os lábios carinhosamente, encontrou a barriga, depositando ali pequenas mordidas, porém, não prosseguiu. Não tinha tanta coragem de fazer o que pensou, então, se apoiou nas mãos e voltou a ficar na altura da boca do oriental, beijando-o mais uma vez. Ao menos suas mãos estavam livres... Levou uma até o membro já ereto do moreno após se despir completamente, tomando uma das do outro para que ele também o tocasse. Auxiliando-o, ambos se tocaram até alcançar o prazer juntos, gemendo e rindo como se fosse a situação mais engraçada do mundo. Só estavam felizes.

Alfred se sentou, olhando com carinho para a face corada do menor. Era tão fofo! Aquela expressão inocente o seduzia, depois Kiku não poderia culpá-lo. A culpa era exclusivamente dele por ser tão cativante. Utilizando-se de sua força, o loiro ergueu o menor de modo que pudesse colocá-lo sentado em seu colo, o oriental apoiando os joelhos ao lado do corpo dele. Aproximou-se, desviando de um beijo no último instante, tocando-lhe os lábios com as pontas dos dedos e murmurando ao pé do ouvido do nipônico um "lamba", o que fez com que se arrepiasse.

Não era tão inocente assim. E queria poupar a dor do oriental – não era nenhum fetiche pervertido sobre ele sentir o próprio gosto, por mais que isso fosse sexy. Mesmo ofegante, Kiku obedeceu, segurando-lhe o pulso e firmando, colocando os dedos de Alfred na sua boca e lambendo e sugando com movimentos sugestivos; sendo agora a vez do americano estremecer.

Após sentir o local devidamente umedecido pela saliva, retirou-os da boca do japonês e elevou-lhe o quadril com o braço livre. Penetrou um dedo de cada vez até completar três, alargando a entrada para que não o machucasse. Era uma sensação incômoda e ligeiramente dolorosa, mas Kiku sabia que era para seu bem e gostava de ver Alfred tão preocupado com seu bem-estar. Ele era tão expansivo que parecia nem ligar para os outros... Mas, consigo ele era cuidadoso. Tanto que estava por cima, o que lhe dava algum controle sobre a situação.

Retirando os dedos do interior do menor ao senti-lo preparado, Alfred usou as mãos para auxiliá-lo, sentando-o lentamente sobre o próprio membro pulsante. Era só ter calma que conseguiria fazer tudo direito. Iniciou a penetração, gemendo ao sentir o local estreito, apertando as nádegas do menor. Dava até para fingir que era a primeira vez de ambos. Lentamente, se moveu até alcançar o fundo, sendo abraçado com força pelo japonês, o que entendeu como um incentivo a continuar – por mais que expressão do moreno se retorcesse em uma careta de dor.

Suspirando pesadamente, o asiático conseguiu erguer-se com a ajuda do estadunidense, jogando a cabeça para trás e gemendo cada vez mais alto à medida que se acostumava com as estocadas. Esqueceu-se de tudo. O vai-e-vem aos pouco se tornava mais rápido, as investidas fortes fazendo com que os gemidos tanto de Alfred quanto de Kiku se misturassem, assim como o suor dos corpos, inclusive chegaram juntos ao céu.

Agora sim as coisas pareciam certas.

_**x**_

- Alfred...

- Hmm... – remexeu-se, ajeitando o corpo sobre o do oriental. – O que foi?

- Melhor arrumarmos isso... – Corou, pensando na bagunça que fizeram. – Seus pais devem chegar logo, não? E s-se nos pegarem assim?

- Não vão... Foram para outra cidade a negócios.

- Ah...

Não se preocupou mais, fechando os olhos e relaxando. Assustou-se quando ouviu o seu toque do celular soar, tentando se levantar.

- Meu celular está tocando, Alfred...!

O maior continuou o agarrando, não deixando que se levantasse.

- Deixe tocar... Olha, até parou! Depois você vê.

Kiku suspirou. Ele não tinha jeito! Era mesmo uma criança mimada!

_**x**_

Arthur não se sentia no direito de incomodar os dois. Não mais – já tinha atrapalhado demais, mas também não conseguiria partir sem falar com Kiku. Precisava se despedir e achava muito frio o fazer daquela maneira, até porque nem gostava daquele tal celular, mas tinha sido útil: uma única mensagem e tudo acabado. Uma partida gélida. Melhor assim. Depois de tudo que fizera, seria melhor que o oriental o odiasse.

Suspirou.

Esperava sinceramente que Kiku fosse feliz.

E assim desapareceu, só restando de si um aparelho telefônico abandonado na lata de lixo.

_**x**_

- Kiiiku... – chamou com voz melosa.

- Hm?

- Quando você se apaixonou por mim?

Alfred apoiou o queixo no tórax do menor, fitando-o sob a luz do entardecer. O japonês desviou o olhar, envergonhado por aquela pergunta repentina. Mas não conseguia esconder nada quando aqueles orbes azuis o fitavam daquela maneira.

- Etto... Acho que desde a primeira vez que te vi. Me apaixonei por suas lágrimas, mas então pensei "ele é como o dia... Queria vê-lo sorrindo sempre".

- Hehehe. _Cute_.

- Não fale isso. Fofo não é um elogio próprio para um garoto.

- Desculpe.

Será que podia perguntar? Queria saber por que Alfred estava tão triste aquele dia, mas não sabia se teria tanta coragem.

- Sabe, naquele dia minha vida mudou. Eu estava triste porque levei um fora da garota que eu gostava e ela me deixou para ficar com outro. Então te vi – riu-se. – Pensei que eram parecidos, cabelos pretos, olhos escuros... Mas não. Eu estava enganado: você é a pessoa mais especial que já conheci – sorriu gentilmente, tocando a bochecha corada do outro, afagando-a. – Desculpe ter demorado a perceber. Fico feliz de não ter te perdido.

Só ele mesmo para fazer com que o nipônico se sentisse assim. Mas não estava tudo resolvido. Ligaria para Arthur e, se possível, marcaria uma conversa para essa noite ainda.

Pensando nisso, lembrou-se que seu celular tocara. Então, empurrou de leve o loiro para que saísse de cima de si e o pegasse de dentro do bolso da calça. Os orbes azuis fitaram-no interrogativamente, enquanto colocava os óculos, estranhando a expressão chocada do japonês.

- O que houve, Kiku? Aconteceu algo?

Sem dizer nada, estendeu ao maior o aparelho aberto em uma mensagem.

"_Kiku, me desculpe, tive de voltar para a Inglaterra às pressas. Me perdoe por tudo e saiba que realmente te amei. E não se sinta culpado. Cuide-se."_

Como remetente, estava o nome de Arthur.

- Mas o quê? Hey!

O menor já estava se vestindo.

- Preciso falar com ele.

- Tente ligar primeiro! Você nem sabe se ele ainda está aqui no país. Acalme-se!

Verdade. Precisava pensar e ser racional. Voltou a se sentar em frente ao estadunidense, discando o número. Tocou e tocou, caindo na caixa postal. Assim foi até que Kiku, tão controlado, perdesse a paciência.

- Ele não podia... ir embora assim!

O loiro o abraçou, aconchegando-o.

- Não se preocupe. Ele não vai te culpar por nada. Não estava escrito? "Não se culpe. E se cuida".

De algum modo, ouvindo aquilo, por um momento o nipônico pensou que Arthur parecia saber tudo que aconteceu naquela tarde – mesmo que no final fosse apenas impressão de Kiku. Todavia, refletir lhe dava um pouco de alívio, apesar de não diminuir a tristeza. Ele ainda era importante para si – especial. E, por mais que amasse Alfred, mesmo que Arthur tivesse errado consigo em algum ponto, isso não iria mudar.

_**x**_

Após as férias de inverno, não demorava muito a chegar à formatura. Cerimônia de encerramento do ano letivo, os veteranos eram liberados. A primavera chegava mais uma vez, mesmo que o vento frio ainda soprasse – era um ciclo eterno, no final.

Kiku lhe chamara para ver o tal _hanami _e, mesmo sem entender bem qual era a graça de ficar debaixo das cerejeiras vendo as flores desabrocharem, concordou. Era uma desculpa para sair com o nipônico e comer sua refeição caseira.

- E então? – Já estava satisfeito. – O que vamos fazer agora?

O moreno riu baixo. Que impaciência.

- Vou jogar nosso lixo fora – ergueu-se e pegou uma sacola, calçando os sapatos para sair de cima da toalha. – Pode ir juntando as coisas? Depois vemos o que fazemos.

- _Yes_!

Bateu uma continência, concordando e esperando que o japonês se afastasse para realizar a tarefa. Afastando-se, Kiku foi até uma lixeira, descartando tudo devidamente. Passou o dorso da mão pela testa, se perguntando se Alfred fazia tudo direitinho enquanto olhava para o céu azul e sentia os raios mornos acariciando-lhe a pele. Agora aquele cenário não parecia tão solitário assim.

Voltava para aonde o estadunidense o esperava, mas parou, virando-se para trás. Aquele sobretudo, aquele cabelo loiro bagunçado... Aquele homem parecia Arthur, mesmo que ele não se virasse para trás e não lhe mostrasse seu sorriso, fazendo com que fosse impossível confirmar.

Não conseguia se esquecer dele, então, ficou feliz. Ele conseguira ver as cerejeiras desabrochando... Mesmo que estivesse enganado, preferiu crer nisso.

Enxugando os olhos antes que uma lágrima caísse, balançou a cabeça. Tinham decidido seus caminhos e já vira que eram opostos. Sendo ou não sendo Arthur, ao menos acalmou-lhe o coração, podendo voltar para perto de Alfred sem peso na consciência ou ressentimentos.


End file.
